Reviving Hatake
by HanaChou
Summary: Hiashi found a way on not to disown Hinata just like the Hyuga council wanted. And it costs her her life, bounded to marry not from her clan, not of a Hyuga, but of a Hatake. Read if interested. [UNDER REVISION, Warning: MAY have some grammatical errors]
1. Chapter 1

**Reviving Hatake**

**Summary:** Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter One: Reviving Hatake**

Tsunade couldn't help but frown on what she was hearing. There could be no joke. Hiashi was serious as he showing all the contract, will, and papers in front of her; the almighty hokage of Konohakagure. Hiashi looked impatiently at the woman infront of him who was thinking wisely with her eyebrows almost reaching to each other. She was troubled. she did not know why. It involves one of the best ninjas in Konoha and an heiress in the making. It was a scandal.

"I hate to say, I am more of a leader, ruler than a father. The Hyuga never breaks their contracts, we have our word." Hiashi said, tilting his head to the right, straightening his back and giving out an obvious sigh. Impatient he was, even though he was the one who asked for help.

The Hokage herself looked troubled, she was awkward with the situation. She of all people was not expecting such contract to float in such manner. she glanced at her table that was piled with so many papers scattered and unsigned. Today was not the day she would expect someone like Hiashi Hyuga to barge in her doors. She was a very busy person and everyone in Konoha knows it and this week has been most hell of the month.

"Is he aware of this? Is..Hinata?" Tsunade asked, slowly looking at the man before her and again giving a look unpainted.

Shizune stiffed as Tsunade speaks. Tsunade has never been so against arranged marriages but this one was different. The case was a little more complicated and it does not base on her hands but of the two clans. Obviously the Hyuga wanted it. Tsunade knows why. There are two main reasons why. the Hyuga clan must have been thinking on dispowning Hinata and second is to make Hinabi the heir. But as wise as Tsunade can be, she knew it was a good bargain. Hinata can still be the heiress, the queen...but not of her own clan.

"Hinata is aware that she will be marrying someone the clan had arranged for her but not Hatake" Hiashi said, shifting his orbs again to the papers and scrolls he just had handed the hokage minutes ago.  
He did not want to waste his time on this but it was urgent and an opening. His daughters were growing and so was the need of a new uprising clan.

"I understand. I will be borrowing these documents to show Kakash-"  
"I don't think he can wait.." Hiashi mocked, glancing on his right side with the silver haired man hanging through the window with his little marroon book on his right hand. He squatted on the base of the rectangular window with his eye on the hokage. His bored eyes waitig for someone to speak. In a snap, he was already walking near the Hokage's table with a scroll on his hand.

"You just came right when we needed you, Hatake Kakashi." Hiashi commented, extending his hand to shaking his as a sign of greeting. Kakashi takes it in only to find himself confused with all the formality.

He did not know he came just right on time. He was usually late but of course, today was the new release of the next volume of the Icha Icha. With the thought of a new book he was thankful of his mask, he sure can feel his cheeks burn with blush and embarrassment.

Kakashi glanced over Tsunade who was handing him papers folded and inserted in a white folder in a neat manner. Opening it, he silently skimmed the letters, words, sentences and stopped. He sure was a fast reader but it seemed like somehting on the subject matter was wrong. Why was there stated a marriage contract? Why was his name written under his father's and why was the Hyuga's name imprinted and signed.

Kakashi bolted his head to Hiashi with his eyes filled with surprise.

"What...Hinata? Hinata-chan? I am to marry her?" Kakashi had never found himself dumbfounded with all the matters on going his world. He was too old for a 17 year on teenage girl who was pathetically inlove with one of his own students. He is 26 and he's her teacher. What could be more inappropriate and improper?

"Sakumo, your father, signed it in his will, I signed it on mine. It was a pact"

"Does Hinata know?" The silver haired asked with a concerned voice -more of a horrified tone- looking at Hiashi and Tsunade.  
Why would a loving father risk his own daughter's marriage life to someone she is not fond of?And of all people, to Hatake Kakashi. Second most pervert known in the village?

* * *

"Hinata-sama" Neji called, knocking on HInata's plain wooden door. It was not five seconds after when Hinata opened the door revealing the cleanliness of her room arranged neatly. Neji had never felt bored looking at his cousin like this, fresh from shower. Her vanilla scent filled his nose like it was sprayed right under his nostrils. Her hair newly dried and has been combed and her leg-lenght kimono newly ironed. She looked formal, too formal for an everyday appearance.

"Hiashi-sama is summoning you" He said, almost smiling. Her pale eyes complimented her already dark hair and her tinted lips. Of course Neji notices her little efforts on putting powder, lip tints and of course the delicate arrangement of her hair into a bun everytime she's off to the training grounds. He always thought how lucky it was of Naruto that this certain Hyuga heiress really laid eyes on him. Foor some reasons he felt overwhelmed that he was taken as an option in being the betrothed man for Hinata.

"Ah. I see, I will come right after." She said meekly, closing the door behind her and started combing her hair with a wide tooth comb. It was until now that has she noticed that her hair has grown long that it reaches her waist, that she has grown taller and that her chest was a bit bigger. She blushed at the latter realization and composed herself into walking to her father's study.

What was it again that her father would summon her? She really had no idea this time. She began thinking of anything she might have done wrong. had she? She sure attended training even the extra lessons he asked her to take.  
Slowly and silently, she walks to the leader's study, finding all the elders, her hokage herself and her once substitute-teacher, Kakashi.

"Good evening" She bows halfly with a smile plastered on her face.

Neji sits beside her with his back lined on the the chair, keeping his proper posture.  
'Had I done something too wrong? Are they to disown me?'

"Hinata, we have signed a contract with the Hatake clan. A marriage proposal, of my eldest daughter and Sakumo Hatake's son. We pled allegiance to them in reviving their clan." hiashi said, filled with confidence and pride. What was it he said again?

Contract signing. Marriage proposal. Allegiance. Hatake Kakashi? No, he did not sya anything about Hatake Kakashi, but of his clan.

It sounded so simple as her father say it. Tsunade was looking at Hinata's blank expression and Neji's shocked face.

"pardon me but had I heard it correct father? Am I to marry...Hatake kakashi-sensei?" Her sweet voice filled the room with silence. How was it possible? she made only just conclusions. Her father did not say any name...although it was understandable.  
the only Hayate left in the townw as Kakashi. Hiashi nodded. And it was a bit taboo.

"With all due respect Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama, but do you think their positions as teacher and student won't be good for-

"It would be more appropriate if I would take the responsibility rather than Hinabi, Neji-san." Hinata whispered, trying to mask her shy and nervous voice, looking over at Neji, to her father and to the man almost nine years senior her age. Hiashi smiled slyly, he was proud for once. Hinata took over her responsiblity as the heiress, getting loads from the leader's shoulders. He was relieved, of a fish bone from his lungs. maybe the word was not proud, maybe it also was not happy at all. He was relieved.

Tsunade looked over at Neji's surprised face that was permanently staring at Hinata's porcelain face nailed with her shy smile. Hinata kept showing everyone that smile, that forced smile. Deep in her, like only women can, Tsunade can see Hinata's sad and worried eyes. How could one even force herself to marry a man 9 years older and a teacher that was, and much much much experienced with all the pervertnes the world could have ever known, someone who burries they eyes on the Icha Icha books. she scans now the man beside her, surprised with what the younger student of him just stood up with.

tsunade wanted to smirk, she knew Kakashi. He is perverted and is dirty in mind but he was a prodigy himself. He was controlled his needs, wants and his urges. He may know self discipline. He may be old for her age, but she was assured that Kakashi wouldn't corrupt such innocence if he did not need to. Atleast she was assured of it, he was a teacher after all.

Kakashi eyes Hinata then, scanning her features. He may have always eyed the wide hips Hinata has everytime she walks by him in the streets, and everytime she runs in training her chests rises, her hair sprayed all over her face when she and her teammates swim in the lake...he may have seen her. She was not as transparent after all, but he was sure enough that he was surprised. Hinata may have tha body of a goddess but a mind of a child. She was innocent and reviving a clan is not fit for a clear minded woman. Just how could he make love with her without her fainting or blushing?

Kakashi tilted his head, now looking at Hiashi as the older man clears his throat, obviously wanting some attention, snatching it from the other members of the clan's attention from Hinata.

"We will hold the marriage as soon as possible, less than a month from now. This will enable us to prepare a house outside the manor, a stable living and lifestyle to the both. For the mean time, Hinata will be staying at the main house for preparation and training. You, Hinata, will carry the Hatake clan's name, reviving its existence."

Then everyone felt silent, again looking and eyeing the two main characters of the room. How could it be of such rush?

"Hiashi, isn't it so sudden, less than a month?" Tsunade asked, wanting some tensions to be broken. She trully cared for Hinata, she has always volunteered in hospitals, missions, and even tried applying for ANBU; however the clan disagrees of it since they cannot risk the life of the heiress. Not yet.

Hiashi's attention was caught, he glanced at the hokage and gave her an assured look in his eyes, "Kakashi is not getting any younger. I know he is older years from Hinata's, but reviving the clan is something that takes long life of presistence."

Hinata blushed with the conversation on going between two oldies, she felt as if she was eyes naked by everyone in the room. Everyone knows when clans are being revived, _things _do happen. They will then be expecting to move fast than normal newly weds do. Kakashi's life is not as secured as the others, Hinata is too young to bear children, and it is not an assurance that what they will be having are boys.

Once again Hinata looked at her sensei, it felt forbidden, she will be married to a man older than her, a man she used to call her teacher, one who taught her techniques and lastly, to a man she had never laid eyes to.  
She wondered why, he has the built every man would pray for and a woman would want to touch, he had that hidden features that even if masked looked handsome...having realized he was also staring at her, Hinata shifter her glaze to someone else.

How could it be that her clan agreed into marrying her with her own teacher? Was it not forbidden.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly to the gates with Hinata behind him. His bored, deepset eyes looking intensely on her pale almost white ones. She looked beautiful, young, and innocent. How could one girl as young as 17 even agree to marry as old as he is?  
"Kakashi-sensei? Is something bother you?" Hinata asked, her smile never fading.

"You do." He replied, shock was written all over her face. Again it confuses her, why does everything had to do with her today? She was confused. has she done something wrong again?

"Why did you not disagree? Why would you risk your life being with someone as old as me? To your won teacher like me?" He asked, no one could hear them now. They were surprisingly alone, with the guards having their breaks.

"I did it not because of anything else, b-because I wanted to prove something to my father. Make him proud atleast for once. Sensei, is something wrong with t-that?" She asked, she was still the same old Hinata but this time she speaks her heart. Her voice was meek ang gentle, her eyes looking straightly at his older companion and her face flushed with red shades.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but please think it over" He then breaks the silence and leans forward to her side making his hot breath felt on her bare neck, "because we will be putting up a clan. You know...a clan is composed of people of the same blood lineage, think again."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**NOTE:** Please do review. it keeps my hopes up! :) THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviving Hatake**

**Summary:** Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Training

She didn't know how they ended up in his house, in his kitchen, drinking tea. Few hours ago they were just strolling along the village to look for anything that could make sense for them. Today was also the day they should decide on the theme of the reception, the visitors to be invited, the clothes to be worn, the place, the food...but it all turned out they were just here. sitting in Kakashi's dinning set, in his kitchen, in his house.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought that I'd just wear the Kimono father gave me for the wedding, the accessories then is my mother's necklace and...we just need to think of the food. The main hall of the manor is reserved for the wedding too. Oh, plus Ino volunteered for the flowers" Hinata said, almost in a whisper.

"You seem to be so excited about it, Hinata." He replied, almost smirking uder his mask.  
"A-ano, sensei.."

"Please don't call me that, Hinata-chan" His eyes fixed on her and hers to his.  
Was he teasing her? Was he playing with her? She didn't like the informality either.

"W-What shall I call you then?"  
"Kakashi, just Kakashi. We'll get married anyway..soon. Soon, you'll get used to it" He said giving her that assuring tone of his.

It really bothered her now on how he manages to talk with his mask on, how he can hide his face from her.  
She was her student years ago, but she really didn't notice the hideous mask of his back then. And now that reality comes knocking in, they'll be living their lives together and she's itching to see what is behind the mask he's wearing.

The kitchen seemed big all of a sudden.  
The house itself was big for Kakashi alone. The walls are painted off-white, the furnitures fixed with earth colors bown and black with plants and flower vases on the window bases. It would be big enough even if they'd expand their family a few years from now.

The though made her blush. They will create their own family. Yes, she will bear him sons, daughters...children.

"What were you to say again?" he asked, realizing that she hadn't spoken after minutes he noticed her certain formality.  
She gave her that smile, a sly and gentle one.

"A-ano, it just felt nice knowing you more"

"Hn..same, how will it be with Naruto? I thought you fell head over heels to him, you're not fighting for that?" He now asked, standing at the sink, washing his own dishes. His back seemed very muscular, evenly toned. His hands were intact with muscles and his hair seemed perfectly combed. She gave it a smile before answering. Answering it in her mind felt as if he was challenging her, no...testing her.

Would she waver if she confesses to Naruto?  
Would she change her mind?

"Even if I tell him I adore him, I wouldn't still change my mind" Hinata said, she wanted to sound a bit more mature, a bit determined.

"Why, tell me why you want this marriage so badly. Ah, could it be that you really don't like Naruto but me?" Kakashi teased but Hinata did not get the humor right. She looked down and back to him.  
"I am a daughter before anything else. Anything father may ask of me-"

This time, Kakashi cornerd him on the table, in a snap she didn't know she was standing, she didn't know how fast he was but they were so near to each other. Clearly, just inches away. His hips were almost touching hers and so were their chests.

"I see, so you're really selling yourself to me?" He asked, lowering the cloth that covered his face and buried his face on her shoulders.

"Ah, the scent of young girls' perfume. How about, let me test you Hinata-chan...how about you kiss me?" he asked, planting kisses on her bare shoulders. It was only then she realized that he had pulled her shirt sidewards, exposing her shoulders to him.  
"K-K-Kakashi-sensei, p-please don't make me"

He stopped. He buried his face on her shoulders making his breath be felt across her porcelain skin.  
"Hinata, are you still going to marry me? are you sure you can handle further than this?" he asked. Right now, it seemed as if he was discouraging her. Stopping her...  
Her face reddened, her eyes widned an her hands and feet went totally ice cod.

"But we're n-not married y-yet" Hinata said, trying to push the man towering her a little away from her she gasp for air. But he won't budge, he was completely towering her, his weight on her and his face still buried on her shoulders.

"But we are, soon. Hinata..." He bit her skin, sucking it with his tongue licking the area. She could not see his face, she couldn't even move. Was he using certain jutsu to hide his face? She really can't tell.

In a bit, he was looking straight in her eyes. He was not wearing any mask at all. He was scarred, sure he was but everything else seemed perfectly fine. perfectly handsome. He's a 6' flat man with such toned muscles, his face was more heavenly that she actually thought it would be. How could she have not noticed the high bridge of his nose and his white skin covered by the black mask he wears.

"I-I...idon'tknowhowtokiss"  
He didn't catch it.

She sure knew he didn't catch what she just said. Her face was red, flushed...almost fainting.

"pardon me?" He asked, thinking about what she said and grinned.

"Ah, I get it. How about you read icha icha?" he asked. teasing. She shook her head.  
"How about I teach you?" He asked again, giving his tone of teasing.

This time he pulled away a bit, waiting for an answer.

"K-kakashi sensei."

"Ah, right. I am your sensei Hinata-chan, kissing tutorials?" he asked, winking. She did not like the idea. Never had she imagined it even.  
kissing her own teacher.

He bends down to her, a bit husky in his own ways, "Hinata-chan, when we get married...we will not only kiss in order to make babies. cute little baby Kakashi hatake, cute little babies of Hinata Hyuga...so have you thought about it Hinata-chan? Will you really marry a man like me?"

This time she was sure that he was a bit rude and testing about her decisions.  
She pouted, it was uninteded though. "Kakashi-sensei. Why d-do you think I can't do anything about my situation?"

"Why did you even agree to this if you would not want me to this position. Y-you can j-just tell it to me right away" She added, looking at is chest that was facing her. He saw his chest rise and faint. She sure wanted to sound a bit sad, a bit disappointed and firm but it felt as if she sounded she was a pitifil woman who just ran out of money to buy herself lotto tickets.

Then he head him chuckle, bending again, facing her with his very flawless face.  
"I won't agree if I didn't want my clan to be revived. Why bother looking for woman if a clan would provide it right away?" He asked, tilting his head now. He sure wanted to see her in such expression. A shocked, hurt, and bittered. He was such a saddist.

"but of course, I knew it was you Hinata-chan. How on earth can a man even disagree?"

"S-sensei...are you t-teasing me?" She asked, her eyes wide open.  
She realized, Kakashi was never corny like this. She has never seen him like this. Well before they were announced engage that was.

"You are the one teasing me Hinata. You agreed to marry me. You...could have said no. And with the decision. I trust you know that if you agree...there will be nights you won't even get to sleep, days you won't even dare to walk, and missions you can never go to..."  
He sure was teasing her, she felt hot after he said these words right in front of her face.

She did not know this feeling. it was new to her. Right now, it was not a teacher that was talking to her. A man who was opening his heart into the idea of their arranged marriage. he sure was concerned about what can happen next when they marry.

"Why did you agree to this K-kakashi?" She finally managed to say his name right. He smirks, kakashi never imagined himself talking to the most silent girl he has known in his entire stay in Konoha. The most pure of all.

"However do I say this?" He asked, his right hand brushing over his fingers on his scalp.

"It was my father's last wish. Just like you, I wanted to regain somethin my father would wish. Although mine was his name, yours was your father's pride."

Then there was silence.  
Both of them understood what their hearts were bursting.

He lifted her chin up. he needed to get used to this, to her lovely face.

"Are you sure you wanted to marry me Hinata? You know, Naruto is surely on his way from a month mission-"  
"Kakashi-sensei. We're a week away from the date" Hinata reminded.

it struck her. She answered so wrongly.  
It was true she still have feelings for Naruto, but Kakashi was trying so hard to close the gap between them.

She did not know how to react.  
Slowly, she cupped his face with her small and delicated hands and slowly leaned it closer to hers. She can feel his breath, smell his intoxicating smell, his warm thin lips on hers..

They were kissing.  
She kissed her. Yes, they were kissing.

Right now, her heart was running away from her own body. Her mind wandering off and her knees weakened.  
She may have adored or even loved Naruto before, but she was sure she won't get the same reaction.  
Maybe Kakashi may fulfill her even more? Maybe. She's not sure, but she was gambling on it.

Kakashi pulled a way, he just knew why she did it but still asked her why.  
her face reddened. She felt as if she was to faint.  
She didn't like the feeling. It has always been like this to Naruto, why was it happening infront of Kakashi?

Hinata even sold her first kiss. NO. she did no sell it, she gave it away.

"T-t-t-teach me how to k-k-kiss..sensei" She managed to say, covering up the reasons behind her risky actions.  
She dumbly thought and asked herself that if this continue, her heart might literally rip her clothes and run away from her from all the pressure she was going into.

He smirked. She loved the way he did it, it seem so cool, so majestic..Ah, it was not the right word. it was breath taking.

"You know Hinata, you really didn't have to do it"  
"B-but I do!" She exclaimed. Now nibbling her lips. How foolish of her.  
She really did (obviously) but not this way. he supported her legs with his as he can feel then get jelly. Slowly, he carried her to the couch and bended over her, his hands as their distance, his right knee on the couch beside her, with Hinata leaning straightly on the couch.

he slightly bended forward even more, reaching on to her face and slowly locked his lips on hers. he had warm thin lips that could break her to pieces. His tongue was searching for entrance. She did not know how to kiss.  
"Hinata-hime, open your mouth"

Out of distraction of his speaking, she opened her mouth but she just wanted to say somehting but ended up caught by his locked lips.  
His tongue danced with warmth inside her mouth, her otngue slowly followed. He kept biting and nibbling her lips as if she was doing it so right.  
Kami, he was such a good kisser.

He pulled away and looked at her red face, "Hinata, when you kiss..you also breathe"  
She let go of the air she did not know she held and looked straightly at him.  
"K-kakashi-sensei" She mumbled, touching her lips with her fingers and gasped. "It was my first kiss"

* * *

Hinata burried her face on her pillow, clutching it tightly between her chest and curled up in a small frame on her bed.  
She couldn't sleep. Her sensei was driving her crazy.

Hianata can clearly remember the addicting smell that lingered him, the thin lips he had and the warm lips over hers. The soft tongue that danced with hers.  
She surely can't let this night pass without thinking of him again and again.

it was worst than what she thought could happen. After all what he said right after they kissed sent and still sends shiver down her spine..

_"Was it your first? But just like you said Hinata, we are to be married. days away from the date...be prepared because I will take your every first events in my house, in my room, in my bed.." Just like that, with his whisper on her neck before bidding goodbye...she made her step a bit backward._  
_No one could hear him now, now that he's in the Hyuga comound after bringing her back home._

Who could have thought Kakashi sensei was such a blackmailer? Such a horrifying fiance as that?

He even really took her 'kissing lessons' seriously, now that she has to cover her shoulders with powder after he left it with love bites.

She was nervous for the upcoming dates, to the wedding, to the night of the wedding and to the other years on going..  
Hinata went back to reality and touched her lips again with her fingers.  
Kakashi surely took her first kiss, taught her how to kiss...Again her mind blurred with the thought of them kissing...he was the one who taught her after all..  
After all...he was her teacher.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Author's NOTE: HI READERS! :) PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviving Hatake**

**Summary:** Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON: IT'S THEIR NIGHT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **For the Longest Time

-

Today is the _day_.  
The wedding day.  
Kakashi felt a bit cold inside the room even if all seats were taken. 'The heat from everyone should lessen the cold by now' he thought. Then again, he thought about it. Maybe he was just too nervous to tell, even he as just too nervous to speak. He was afraid that this time, for the very first time, if he speaks he'd tremble, just like his soon-to-be-wife. The thought made him smile. He was lucky man.  
He was winning Hinata Hyuga over. For once, he wanted to thank his father for this.

Neji, seating beside him was sweating heavily, as if he was the one to be married minutes away. He was anxious. For this, Kakashi silently thanked the souls guiding him. He thought, he would look so stupid if he's start to get cold and sweat at the same time like the man beside him now. For a moment, he scanned the room. His colleagues were there, truth has to be said. He was happy Gai was not wearing his green spandex for the event. He sighed in astonishment. Was the celebration that big that Gai would not wear his green suit?  
Or maybe he was forced to because the guards wouldn't let him? He mentally laughed. His other students were there too. Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and other more to mention but to nervous to.

He felt tense after a man accidentally brushed his shoulders with his. It was Hiashi Hyuga with his right hand on his mouth trying to contain a cheap cough. he remembered the feeling of trying to stop tears from falling.  
Yes, there was this burning sensation that forms within the throat when it happens. Maybe Hiashi wanted to bust his cries. His eldest is getting married.

Married.

The word spent shivers in his spine. But looking at the positive thing of the marriage, Kakashi was a bit happy.  
He wouldn't be forced to stop reading his books since it was the shy Hinata he's be marrying: plus he's getting a partner to perform his tricks from the Icha Icha books. Mentally, he was already strangling himself to death. He was such a pervert. It made him blush. For sometime now he was a bit happy that he's still wearing his mask over his face and if not...many would see his chapped white and trembling lips, his flushed red cheeks from horny thoughts of Hinata and...his tensed jaws.

He just wanted to get this through fast. He looked over to the closed door a few meters away from them. It seemed to be opening seconds away from now. It was only then it had struck him. The motif was white, silver, and lavender. It was suited, a combination of him and her.

Just like his favorite, lavender and lily scent lingered across the room. Just like in a bit, lillies and lavender will merge in one...

He was wearing the same material as Hiashi, only that both had different clan symbols at the back of their *haori.  
Hiashi was making it harder for Kakashi to concentrate.

He sighed, he just wanted this to be over. Soon.

The doors opened, revealing Hinata with her long hair pinned in a high bun making her look a bit taller. Her face pressed with light powder, cheeks tinted with natural blush as everyone gave their attentions to her and her lips stained with color of peach. Elegance. Simplicity. Beauty.

Kakashi was so enthralled he didn't know how to respond until the men beside him stood and so did he follow.  
He brushed his arms next to hers and the ceremony began.

.

.

For a moment, Ino looked at Hinata in awe. She was looking the same but her appearance at the moment made the venue feel a bit lighter, brighter. Hinata was wearing a thick kimono with cherry blossoms and petals embroidered on it. Ino was happy. Happy that Hinata feels the same. She let out a relieved smile before looking at Kurenai who was smiling back at her, almost thinking of the same thing.

Sakura was smiling as they all were looking at the couple before them. She was not that close with Hinata but she felt happy for her too. Realizing it, Kakashi had always been there for her team that he was not able to make arrangements about his dying clan. It was such a timing. The pink haired girl can still clearly remember how she knew about the wedding. It was a couple of days after the Hyuga council had blurted out the information to Hinata that the invitations were finally released to the public. She can even remember how Kiba and Shino froze to death that lunch time when they were eating all together in the barbeque shop that just had its opening. They all received the invitation at once.  
Ino was the first one to react back then, she slammed the table before her and connected her thoughts. She said something about HInata asking her to arrange flowers on the main hall of the Hyuga compound, reserving her time for the said date but Hinata didn't tell her back then about what it was for...

Then there was Kiba who froze as he read the invitation, Sakura laughed at the memories. Then she came back to her senses and looked at Shikamaru who she knew was thinking the same thing...

Shikamaru was not that lazy for the day to go with Kurenai and at the same time attend the wedding of his teacher and the woman he had known when they were kids. For some reasons, he knew it was troublesome...but it intrigued him. For once, he fond something that could tickle his brain a bit.  
Naruto has not yet been back from the mission. It was supposed to be a month-long mission but turned out a bit longer than estimated. he wondered how the blonde would take it. It has not been three months after Hinata had confessed her love for Naruto but right now it seems as if Naruto's reply won't be heard anytime soon.

Neji in the other hand was feeling more anxious than the two in front of him. Why was this happening to him?  
He sighed. He did not totally want this out of hand but he just couldn't stop thinking. Today was the wedding day. In a bit later, it will be night-time. In a bit later would be Hinata's wedding night...Neji couldn't stop but fret. Why was this happening to him?! Why must he think of such thoughts?

He looked up, they were already signing the contract. The ceremony is done. How the hell would he be able to run Hinata away from here? Snatch her? Kidnap her? Kill Kakashi? Neji was sure getting bald with such anxiousness all over his body when a small calloused hand grabbed his arm and leaned towards him. It was TenTen, only leaning to whisper her tease. "Worrywart"  
Neji was a worrywart and she was the one who comforted him. Surely. Neji was a worrywart and he can afford to be called like such.

* * *

Hinata absent-mindedly walk inside the house. it was the same house she was in a few days ago. But this time it was different. This will the very day she'll start it calling her home. Her shoulders dropped from the heaviness of the kimono she was forced to wear.  
"Ah, finally I can take these off" Hinata mumbled, forgetting the man who followed behind her.

A slender pair of arms snaked around her waist as she jumped, startled from the touch. That was only when she realized she was not alone. How foolish of her. She turned around to see two different color of eyes looking at her, hungry, lustful, warm...  
"I'll help you with it" Kakashi offered, pulling out first her obi from its knott. Hinata gasped as his right hand pulled her closer to him. His neck again found the nook of her neck, claiming it softly.

Her small and cold hands found its way on his chest, hoping it would give him a hint that she wanted a bit space.  
"K-Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei" She finally managed to say, he gave her those innocent looking eyes of his that were _not too_ innocent looking at all. He sighed, giving her a full view of his mask down. He was pouting, like a little child deprived of his candy. She never saw this kind of personality from Kakashi before. She was glad she was 'privilaged enough' to see them. His face, his expressions within.

"You agreed to the terms just awhile ago. You signed the contract. How could you simply reject me right now?" He asked, now with his eyes closed and her nose on her shoulders again. He was too tall for her so he had to bend a bit.  
"N-T-H..I-I will just take my shower!" She said running to the bathroom, quickly. The man chuckled, running his hand on his scalp. He had married a child.  
"Kami, help me" He said, sighing and finally taking off his haori and his kimono and went straight to the bedroom to change his clothes.

...  
He made himself comfortable sitting on the couch with his sleeveless top on and his pyjamas. He has been asking himself, how long would he be able to wait?  
Kakashi heard it. Heard everything she was mumbling inside his bathroom. In panic, she forgot her clothes that were placed inside her luggage. Stupid, she hissed. His smirk was getting bigger. He only have two towels inside his bathroom, meaning...she's to go out infront of him with nothing but his towel around her. Hugging every curve she has.  
He pretended to be asleep as the woman tiptoed to the room and finally got something to cover herself with.

"Hinata..are you done?" Kakashi asked, pretending to yawn. "Yes!" She replied behind the closed doors of his bedroom. He finally got his clothes beside him and went straight to the bathroom.  
Of course. She had no other toiletries inside. Later, he would smell her...claim her.

He felt like a 16 year old hormonal teenage boy and he liked it. He felt young. He felt like he finally owns something Hinata. HIS Hinata.  
Kakashi let the warm water splash on his bare skin, relaxing all his tensed muscles. Cleaning all the powder and the dust that clinged on his skin. In a little bit, he was planning what to do in a little bit.

.

.

.

It was such a tease. She was teasing him right now. Hinata was wearing her black night gown that reached her mid-thighs. What had he done so bad that she's punishing him in such way? He was wearing his beige colored pyjamas with nothing on top but a towel that wrapped on his neck.  
His hair was still dripping wet as he gently scrub the towel on his scalp.  
Hinata was there, looking at him right after he stepped out of the bathroom.

She was there, sitting on the couch he was just sitting on few minutes ago. He smiled and went straight to the bedroom and discarded the towel on the laundry bin and got back to the living room as if he forgot something important. Huskily, he walked over the blushing woman and scooped her, carrying her inside the bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

gently, he placed her underneath him. Kakashi didn't know what he just bargained for. He sighed and placed his forehead on hers, resting bit of his weight on the fragile looking woman beneath him with her hair sprayed all over his pillows.  
"Kakashi-sensei...I am ready" She said, facing him without stuttering. Her face burning with what she just said. He kissed her on her temples, next to her nose, then it reached her mouth.

It was the same feeling, only better. She captured the thin lips of his and the warm tongue that slip all around her mouth. He repositioned her at the center of his bed. his tigh between her bended legs, capturing her. Slowly, she reached out to snake her arms on his neck, pulling him a bit closer. It was passionate, breath taking...powerful, lustful...warm

His right hand traveled down to her thighs pulling her laced night gown up, giving him the _sight_. She was wearing nothing but the gown and panty.  
_Smart girl_, he thought, kissing her neck and leaving some love bites.

After realizing she was only wth her panties on his bed, she silently pulled down one of her hands and covered her chest with her arms. She can feel his smirk on her neck. She was in ecstasy. He was a drug. She couldn't stutter, she wouldn't even dare stop him now. She felt the need of a man, feeling the heat from below. Finally his hands found her breast, pulling the arm covering them back to its former position: on his neck.

He sucked her bossoms only to receive lovely moans that vibrated through her chest.

Her eyes couldn't focus. She felt blind, she was looking vividly on the plain ceiling painted white with a small lightbulb for light. Hinata didn't remember having asthma but the adrenalin was too new she thought she was having one.  
Hinata felt short on breath as she felt Kakashi such every little skin that he catches. her lips parted, letting out another moan.

Then it sinked into her realization, he was taking her first night. Her virginity.

On Kakashi, nothing was a problem. He felt pervert for being such a professional on such details. He nibbled her left nipple with his middle finger and with her thumb. Sure he was getting turned on. Kami, he was hard.

his other hand was carressing her legs, her creamy legs. His lips caught her stomach and kissed it with his butterfly kisses...tickling her and finally pulled away. Staring at it a bit longer. "In here, will grow my children" He smiled at the blushing Hinata, kissing it again before removing Hinata's laced underwear and tossed it on the carpet that surrounded the whole room.

He removed his finger from nibbling her breasts and down to where the attention was most needed.  
"Hinata, you've been such a bad girl. You're so wet" Kakashi whispered huskily, now sucking her earlobe and waited for her cheeks to turn redder. He was succeeding. She was getting red as if she was to explode anytime soon.

Kakashi kissed her, passionately, but turned out to be a bit friskier. It felt as if her lips would bleed with all the roughness...but she rather felt such a masochist. She wanted more.  
his hands deepened inside her as her back arched from the attention. Yes, he was such a professional and no doubting about that.  
"K-K-Kakashi-sensei" She moaned, she wanted him in right now. She was not getting satisfied with only his fingers inside her.

It was not Hinata he was being with right now. Kakashi wanted to laugh at this. At first it felt as if he was raping a five year old girl but turned out arrousing a woman inside her shells. Her arms found his pyjamas, impatiently but gently pulled it down. She was not waiting anymore. If she does not make the move, he'll be enjoying the night teasing her.

"Bad Hinata" He chuckled, his baritone voice bouncing off the silent walls. His hands are now thrusting deeply in her and all she could do in defense was moan beside his ear. She was such a lotto winner.

Then he stopped with Hinata panting. Looking intently on her eyes, filled with emotions...excitement.

"Are you ready?" He asked again. This time he wanted a sure answer. Hinata closed her eyes, avoiding the contact and nodded. He opened her legs with his knees and lowered himself..  
Kakashi planted a kiss on her forehead, thrusting his manhood inside her tight walled ones.

And he popped her cherry.

"A-AH" Hinata arched her back like never before after letting a loud moan. She felt the pain all over but was eased with kakashi's lips brushing over hers. His hands were comforting her, they were everywhere, shaping her outline, playing with her breast, caressing her face...

"aaaaah. so tight" He mumbled across her skin, he wanted to move but pain etched all over her face. His face fell on her right breast, sucking it for another entertainment. he loved teasing her. It was like...a new hobby he wanted to get used to.

He moved a bit, thrusting deeper..back and forth. He felt the ryhthm calling him in the darkness. Both of them eloped in the eclipse. His chest was feeling her racing heartbeat beneath her large bossoms.

"m-m-more" she managed to ask, she was asking for more. He went on a faster phase, a deeper one...he was going for more. She was feeling like she was a real woman after all. Not a toy. Not just anyone's but his.

"Hinata, say my name!" He asked, thrusting more, deeper like what she was asking him for.  
His hand was guiding her hips with the rhythm, the other one for support. Her legs now wrapped on his waist as he smirked. She was not as innocent as he thought she would be. His lips found her shoulders, sucking it. biting it..until it goes red, bruised. He wanted to claim her. Tell everyone she is his alone.

"K-Ka-Kakas-Kakashi!" She shouted

"I didn't hear you Hinata" He said, thrusting a bit rougher, making her yelp in pleasure. She never had the taste of drugs but she was sure she was feeling it right now. "K-KAKASHI!" She moaned, more on screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. It was her first night so she didn't know.

There was this tension that she wanted to tel go. To release.

"I-I-I'm letting go!" She said thrusting her hips forward and so he did the opposite, pushing her back on the bed releasing their energy at the same time.  
Before letting go and pulling out, Kakashi smiled at her. Kissing her as long as his energy could muster and scooped her within his arms and covered them with his blanket.

For the longest time, he had someone to hold. To touch. To claim his.  
For the longest time, he had someone with him at night...to ease every tension he's to have.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I tried to make rated M but I think I failed NE? Well. It's my first one so bear with your author please. DO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviving Hatake**

**Summary:** Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Naruto's Arrival**

The sun was not as gentle to her as it should be. Hinata's eyebrows twitched as she snuggled closer to her warmth giver and faced her back on the window.  
"Good morning princess" A low baritone voice greeted and a slender arm snaked on her naked top, pulling her closer in a tighter embrace. "Hmm" She mumbled half-asleep, leaning closer to his bare chest.

"Good morning princess" He greeted again, kissing her eyes gently and resting his chin on the top of her head. kami, he was waiting too long for this. Waking up in the morning with a woman by his side who won't get up right after she awakes. Waking up with a woman who he will grow old sleeping beside with, a woman who will bring him honor with his name, bearing him his sons...reviving his clan.

Then it hit her.  
She was being too comfortable with him than she planned to. It was only her small hands that separated their bare chests and a beige colored blanket to cover their bodies. Her eyes looked around the room, it wasn't hers. Of course it wouldn't be her's. _Theirs._

"Go-Go-Good morning" She greeted, stuttering in the act. Hinata hid her burning face on her hands, closer to his chest.

"Planning to stay here in the bed hmmm?" Kakashi asked, moving his fingers in circular motions on her waist, tickling her in the act. After a moment of soft giggles and chuckles, her smaller hands caught his as she squeezed it gently in warning.

"It's m-monday, everybody hates monday" She says looking up to him with a smile and looked down again to cover her chest from his sight. "Then what are we gonna do if we stay in the bed all day long?" His husky voice bounced on the walls of the room, echoing in her ears as she knew what he meant. his lips were now nibbling her ear lobes. Sure, it was such a good morning.

"K-K-Ka-kakashi-sensei..don't you have other things to do?" She asked, looking at him with sleepy eyes that were to drop anytime soon,  
"What did I tell you about calling me sensei, Hinata-sama?" He asked, locking his lips on hers, biting her lower lip as he teased her.

"S-Sorry, Ka-Kakashi" She said, smiling at him. His hands found her under the blanket and entwined it together, "Unfortunately, as much as I want to stay here in the be with you, I can't. I have to meet the Hokage in a little while, but how about we have breakfast together?"

"Hmm, how a-about lunch?" She asked, now resting her head on his chest, slightly hugging his waist.  
"I think the Hokage can wait" He mumbled and hugged her small frame closer, caressing her long locks silently now drifting off to sleep, again.

* * *

It has been three days since the date...and three days has he been postponed due to some unavoidable circumstances. He has come back from the month mission added three days..

No, he already has. And that what matters most. And he's now tipsy of all the drinks around him. There was Sakura beside him, patting his back from all the sobs he had already cried.  
He was curious. WHY?

It was the question behind his head. Everyone knew why. Of course it was to revive the dying name of his beloved sensei. His sensei...  
But it was not at all clear for him. How could it be? Why should it be?  
Months ago she just saved him from Pain, telling him how he changed her and that she loved him but it was all clouded after that. They didn't get to see each other after that...because after that all he heard was Hinata is getting married.

To his sensei.

No, she's already married.

He didn't know why he was crying, he was tired. He sure was.  
There were people dying in front of him during his month long mission, and once he comes back...he was back to reality. And it knocked him out. The muscle pains, he just ignored but he didn't know why. Why his heart is hurting now.  
The pink haired girl comforted him, for once she was not nagging about he should be happy instead of sad. For once, she understands his pain. His grief.

He was tired. She was tired.

Too tired.

"Where is she?" He asked, his cheeks dirty of the stains his tears left him. Sakura let out a loud sigh. The night was getting no shorter. The moon outside was not getting any birghter as the clouds covered it for everyone to see..

They were supposed to eat ramen and not talk about things like this. Things about her...

"She's getting here soon, Ino called her to inform you came back" Sakura said gently, her voice low and her eyes focused on the man eyes red from crying.  
he was a good man, but one who was confused.  
A man who didn't know his true feelings. He didn't know why but it hurts so much. Maybe because he was not able to tell her how he really felt. That he didn't give any response. that he was not sure why. and what he's feeling.

A woman in her white jacket and plain black pants panted upon entering the ramen shop. The two looked at her, with her face beamed up in a smile, her chest panting, she was sweating...She came just as soon she heard.  
he was still important for her.  
he was her sun once...but only a moon covered in clouds now...

Kakashi is nowt her sun, her universe...her world, her life.

"I'll leave you two alone" Sakura whispered as Hinata walked slowly to the man wearing his usual white shirt and baggy bottoms.

It was not like how he planned it to be. First, once he hands the report to the Hokage, he'd drown himself with ramen, then go home for a hot shower and again, drown himself with his bed...but it didn't turn out as it should be.  
After handing the report, he begins to hear the news, then a cold shower, then nothing in his stomach but sake.

"H-hinata-c*han" He managed to say between hiccups.  
it has been his first time drinking, and it was because of a woman. A woman indeed.

"N-Naruto-kun, stop drinking" She says, getting the shot glasses in front of him and dragging him gently and slowly to a cleaner table.  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me...Hinata-chan? -san? W-H-ha-how do I call you now? You married my sensei, ah...Sensei's wife?" He asks, mocking her before getting another shot glass from the adjacent table and drunk himself out.

"S-I-I said stop, Naruto" She said, holding his shoulders, facing him straight to her. Looking at his blue eyes, locking her eyes on his.

She only came to greet Naruto, and she sees this. Why has he been drinking? She wanted to ask.

"I-I thought I taught you enough, to be who you are. To stand for what you believe in. To be who you want to be. To love who you want to * love...To give what your heart can give...To love, stand up for...be with...to me" He mumbled low enough for her to hear. His head hanging on her shoulders.

He wanted to hug her so badly, be with her...right now, maybe until tomorrow...until the rest of his days.  
Mentally, he wanted to burn in hell for telling her how he feels...specially now, now that she's married. Naruto chuckled, he was stupid, right. But he was damn sure he knew that she knew all the wanted was him, not his sensei. How did Kakashi get in the way anyway?

"Why didn't I tell this to you when ...you were free?"

Hinata's fat tears rolled on her cheeks as she distanced herself from Naruto and sighed heavily. Her chest rising up and down, her throat burning from trying to constrain her tears back in place.

Even maybe if he told it to her sooner, the marriage would still be pursued, even with or without his blessing. Even with or without him knowing.

"I-Thank you, Naruto. But I am happy with Kakashi-sensei. Maybe things do happen for their own reasons. Maybe...maybe-" His larger hands grabbed hers and pulled her closer, catching her off-guard, pulling her in a kiss. His warm lips crashed onto her trembling and cold ones. He has never felt this happy even as a child. He never felt so bad in breaking rules, except now.

Her hands struggled from his cold until she finally breaks his kiss and pushed him from her.

"N-Naruto!" She pushed him, still gentle with her left hand with her right ones on her lips. Her breathing was heavy, he kissed her. But she was already married. He loved her, but she was already taken.

They wanted each other, but not on the right times.

he wanted to slap himself, wanting to rip his head off. He was not planning to do that, not even wanting to...maybe he wanted to but, not in such manner.  
he was afraid, not because his sensei might literally rip his mouth off from his face and poke his eyes off from their sockets. no, he was not afraid of Kakashi, he was afraid of Hinata.

She might forever slip from his hold.

Sakura bashed in as Hinata stood up and gave Sakura a sly look before running back to her house.

Hinata didn't know what happened, why it happened...the streets felt as if it has been extending and that the lighters seemed dimmer in some moments. All she wanted was to run back into their house, back in to their room and be craddled back in his arms, but this kept on happening and she didn't know why.

* * *

Quickly, Hinata opened the door, closing it behind her swiftly and surely. She didn't know why she had to, but it felt as if she needs to.

Hinata slowly sat behind the door, leaning her back on it as she started to bite her lower lip, trying to conceal her crying. She did not understand why it was happening so quickly. Why her? Why did she even go to greet him?

If only she knew.

her gaze found Kakashi's coat on the couch, surely he got home sooner than she expected him to be. Sooner than the usual.

"Hinata?" A voice came from the room asked, Kakashi. She felt the guilt flowing through her veins as she stood, straight to the comfort room and opened the faucet to wash her face.  
"I am back, I'll just take a shower" She managed to say without stuttering now making it more obvious to Kakashi that something was wrong.  
She wanted to scream aloud, why was she crying? It was not as if she did anything wrong, it was not like as if she wanted the kiss...not as if she wanted more.

She didn't want to cry, cry for what?

The shower was not helping her from stopping her crying until the door opens, revealing Kakashi with his back leaning on the door now shut behind him. He was there, watching her cry until she comes nearer him and hugs him tight. her face was helpless. She was confused with herself.

Naruto was her past, he should be her past, it was not the man she was in a tight embrace that she submitted herself to.

He inhaled her dripping wet hair as it smelled like newly bloomed jasmine, her soft shoulders inviting him to rest his nose to..  
"What happened?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulders as she tightened her hold on him

it has only been three days, yet trials come and pass them by. yet this happens to them.

"So-I'm s-sorry, I* I didn't want it- I, Im so sorry. I-" She didn't know what first to say. She felt guilt as she look at his eyes, it couldn't calm her even, not until he kisses her, pulling his mask down on his neck and savored her lips like he's been wanting to..for the whole day. He's been waiting to come home for this but finds her crying, instead of her cooking dinner.

He wiped it all away, he wiped away the disgust she felt for herself when Naruto kissed her.

"He...he said I should-I- Im sorry"

He pulled her in a tight embrace and sighed, feeling her racing heart beat beneath his sleveless top. "Tell me everything when you're ready then" He says, kissing her already red eyes and then her lips

Her arms snaked his neck as his arms didn't leave her waist, pulling her closer in a rougher kiss.

"Naruto, he kissed me...he confessed to me and I felt guilty because I'm married to you and yet I had let him kiss me and I'm sorry...If I only knew I wouldn't have dared come, I..God, I don't know what's happening" She cried in guilt, in disgust on what she has done

She sure found his eyes changed emotions, his arms tensed, and his breathing uneven.  
"I, I, I am sorry if I felt guilty, I don't know why, K-Ka-Kakashi, I-"

His lips found hers again, claiming his price, claiming his wife back to reality. Kakashi's kiss was rough, biting her lower lip as he begged for entrance...  
"I'm you husband and you are my wife, nothing comes in between us" He whispers before locking his lips again with hers, not letting go. Not letting go.

* * *

Hinata opens her eyes gently, hoping the sun wouldn't attack her eyes like it does everytime she awakes. To her gladness, the curtains remained close but her bed empty. She clutched the blanket nearer to her bare chest and looked at the long stemmed red rose on the table next to the bed with a note...

_Good morning, am off to report to the Hokage. Let's eat dinner together? -Kakashi_

Her cheeks reddened as she flips the note and sees another writing, _stop crying now, everything's ok. no harms done_

Maybe he's more mature than she thought he was. maybe, everything has its own reasons.  
Hinata smiled, her day now better. He knows better. Now all she had to worry is what happens when he meets Naruto. She sighed, maybe again, it's none of her business.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**author's note: PLEASE READ MY NOTE. I know, Hinata was a bit out of character but I was hoping it did well for my upcoming 'twist' and yeah, please do review your thoughts and make this lonely author a bit happy with your comments. love you guys. :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviving Hatake**

**Summary:** Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Pairing:** Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Baby Talk**

Kakashi could not believe his ears, his eyes, and obviously the woman in front of him. Maybe she was trying to kill him and his soon to be uprising clan?  
"My decision is final and irrevocable." the Hokage's eyes were glimmering with excitement, her red fingers scratching her knuckles open with mixed emotions of excitement, worry, and some others unexplainable.

"You cannot simple demand me to-" "I said I will not send you to missions until she conceives. I am not trying to kill you as you might or are already thinking, I am trying to protect not only you but your clan."

"With all due respect. She is still 17 years old, she's not fully matured to-"  
"But you had done _it_ with her, haven't you? Maybe she is already grown up for that part. Kakashi, I still am very surprised that after three weeks of marriage she is still not expecting. Does that _thing of yours_ even work or is it only for display?" _This woman in exaggerating. It has only been a week._ Kakashi's nerves were holding themselves from popping, exploding with mixed emotions.

"Tsunade-sama-" before he could even complete his sentence, she cut him off.  
"I am not lifting your ban from missions until I hear the news that Hyuga Hinata is pregnant" A wild tint of crimson flowed on the tips of his ears as he sighed. Now his eyes seemed to narrow, absorbing every detail as he swallows.

"Hyuga council's behind these, aren't they?" His voice low and loud enough to hear, his eyes draping on the piled papers on the table left to be unsigned and unnoticed.

He watched as her eyes' tune change. He read between the lines, heard the things she did not speak of. slowly, her thin pursed lips opened, answering him. "They are"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" A pink haired young lady caught the right arm of her teacher as a confused and worried expression painted on her face. "Did you talk to Naruto already?" Her chest heaved from the long day of training, her face flushed and her hair wet on her shoulders.

"Yo. Not yet. I haven't seen him for days" The taller man replied, walking beside Sakura with his pocket book of Icha Icha on the hand. "He didn't mean it" She blurted out, her eyes seeking for his approval, no, more of understanding. All she wanted was peace between the two, to ease the tension between two grown up men.

"Ah, brave young Sakura, now tell me. Where is he? Now that you mentioned him, I believe we have things to discuss"  
"Kakashi-sensei, I'll tell where he is...in one condition."

.

The blonde man wobbled his way to Ichiraku's ramen place, his eyes searching out for a place to seat until he finds his usual place. Right corner, three more seats open.  
"Old man!" He called out, giving him a toothy grin. "Oh, you're back! Ha, I thought you;d be gone for awhile now" The old man teased. "Oh, your sensei is here too! Hehe"

Naruto stole a quick glance on the older man approaching his seat, finally sinking in how much he owed him. His heart beating faster, faster by every step. He didn't know what to do, maybe apologize before he hits him, or bow his head, or maybe act like nothing happened?  
He almost jumped off from his seat when a large hand rested on his left shoulder. Kakashi sat next to him, his back hunched and his elbows resting on the table.  
"I believe we have to speak?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving the blue eyes of his student.

"Sensei, I-I didn't mean to. Punch me now" Naruto dumbly said, his eyes seeking for anything else than a black mask over his sensei's face and a bored eye staring at him. "I promised Sakura not to kill you though." The older man reached over to the back of his neck and rubbed it across his gloved palm. "I just want to remind you, I didn't teach you to kiss one's wife. Don't ask for my forgiveness, she needs to hear it from you."

"Sensei-"  
"I hope there would be no next time. Because I don't find it a crime for fighting for what's mine" Kakashi muttered under his breath, having his voice tuned low as he speaks, wanting no one else to hear his cold voice.  
"Sensei, there will be a next time if you don't treat her well" This time Kakashi wanted to laugh, his student had grown up. Still stubborn and proud. He stood, patting his back harder than it should have been.  
"It's not a crime to fight for what's mine. There's no regretting killing you next time. _Next time_"

* * *

"At the academy?" He asked again before sipping freely on his newly boiled tea. "I'm earning" Kakashi stated, now standing beside her as she wash his dishes. It was almost 9 in the evening when he came, and instead of finding her sleeping loudly on their bed, she was already cooking him his late meal. "Uh-huh, b-but I don't want to stay here doing nothing" She now turned to him as he steals a peck on her lips then kissing her bare shoulders.

"Hmmm" He mumbles as he inhales her lavender lotion. "But how about raising babies?" He asked, giving her a full view of his eye.  
"K-K-Kakashi" She stutters, wanting to hide her burning cheeks from him, right now all she wanted was his approval and his encouragement.

"I really thought about it, m-maybe not? B-But I can also work in the hospital!" She said, bringing up another topic on her soon-to-be-crossed-fingers-career.  
"Wouldn't that be time-consuming, how about babies?" He asked again, this time, putting the plates on the table, helping out his disappointed wife who seemed to be wanting to tear up already

"W-w-we make babies at night!" She blurted out, now crimson red with what she just said.

"So...how about we talk that tomorrow and start making babies now?" he asked, kissing her shoulders lighty, trailing his hands on the hem of her night gown as it reaches her mid-thigh.

Then there rang the door bell.

Hinata's face lit up and grabbed her robe before opening the door.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata's blush was painted with another expression of happiness. Her arms open as Kurenai hands her over a baby almost a year old. "C-come in, have you had dinner? I-I could make some if-"  
Hinata's eyes then traced on her former teacher's hands. One with scroll and another a bag. "Are you leaving?" Hinata gave her a smile before letting them in their house. Kakashi had quickly placed his mask where it belonged. Over his face.

"Oh Kakashi, Hinata...can I ask you a favor? Shikamaru got home very injured from a mission and I had received a mission a minute ago. I will be needed minutes later at the Konoha's gates. Since there's no one else I can bother, would you please look after Azuma for three days?"

Hinata blinked.

She never had heard Kurenai ask her a favor. Her smile was wide as she looked over at Kakashi who was too, looking at her. "No prob." Kakashi nodded, his arms on his wife's waist.  
"I will surely get back soon as I can" Kurenai smiled, her arms longing for Hinata's embrace as the younger woman stepped and let her former sensei hug her with the baby between them as barriers.

"Surely mama will be back as soon, perfectly safe as ever." Hinata assured the wide eyed baby as Kurenai kissed him on his forehead before stealing a quick glance over the newly weds.

"I am taking this as a great favor. I owe you a big one. I left some notes in the bag, Hinata-chan" Kurenai said giving her a genuine smile. "I will be going now" Kurenai said, as she noticed the ticking clock over the counter.

"Don't worry Sensei, I will take care of baby Azuma now. Take care!" Hinata smiled before her sensei waved goodbye and gave both Hinata and Azuma a kiss on their cheeks and ran her way to the gates.

Kakashi blinked. He was banned from missions and now Kurenai is getting his loads from his shoulders. If this gets more often, it will be the end of his sanity.

Hinata dropped her heavy robes and sat on the couch with the baby still in her arms and his bag over her shoulders. "How is our little genius over here?" Hinata asked, peaking at the baby's wide eyes with his mouth open with wonder.

"Hin-cha" He said, recognizing the beauty infront of him. The same woman who took care of him when he was a lot younger. "Ah, he remembers me!"  
Kakashi looked at the baby with him looking back. Slowly, the child smiled and opened up his arms to the tall man.

"I think h-he wants you to hold him?" Hinata smiled and handed the baby over to her husband. A smile almost freely escaping her lips as she opened the bag with baby clothes, bottles, milk, diapers, soaps, powder and the likes.

The black haired baby found his way to reach up to Kakashi's mask, pulling it down a little. Giving up, Kakashi took off the mask that seemed to continuously bothered the toddler.  
His little fingers traced the scar on Kakashi's eye as he leaned over to his shoulder and gave him a long hug. "Is he asleep?" Kakashi asked, not being able to look around on what was happening.  
"No, he's far more than asleep"

"My back is wet. Hinata. My back is wet." Kakashi wanted to curse. The baby indeed was painting him with his own saliva. Hinata rushed to his back and gave a gentle giggle before wiping off the white fluids.  
"You look like you're gonna be a good father" She joked as she retrieved the baby back in her arms and shook the bottle before sitting on the couch and feeding him.

Hinata's long legs were still visible from the short night wear she had on, her long hair that reached her waist hugged her back and some of it being played with the baby in her hands. Her eyes focused on the baby, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Where do we lay him?" Kakashi asked, almost wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

.

.

"Is he asleep?" Kakashi asked again, his eyes locked on the ceiling, his fingers brushing on his hair. Silently, he wished he didn't break the oath he swore when he had his tiles removed and replaced with carpet: he should have never walked with his sandals on his carpet.  
The small and thin futon was making his back ache, he never liked the futon he brings when he's in missions. They were too small.

Why had he asked such question? Now, he's on the floor - carpet - where he is temporarily sleeping for three days. The bed, unfortunately failed his attempt to squeeze in with the baby in between them. The bed was smaller than it looked like when they were the only ones sleeping on it.

"Almost." She replied after a soft yawn. her arms over the baby who snuggled close to her chest as she pat his small thighs, easing his sleep.

Slowly, she carried the baby to the other side, softly and gently, not waking him up; before she had her feet on the carpet and walked over to Kakashi. "G-good night" she smiled, her expression being shone with by the moon peaking at their open window.

"And thank you, for not hurting Naruto. Sakura told me" Her hair silently brushing over her shoulders as he reached out for her, resting on his elbow with the other hand on her cheeks. "Good night"  
Slowly, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead before standing and tucking herself in a peaceful sleep.

Her eyes then searched for the answers she was throwing out in her head. Then her lips parted, "K-K-Kakashi?"

"Un?"

"You'll make a good father"

A pregnant silence came, leaving him speechless. Finally, he admitted he was smiling, his eyes closed.  
"You'll make a good mother too, Hinata."

"K-K-Kakashi?"  
"un?" He replied, an excited beating of his heart turned into a scared and anxious one. "W-W-Were you serious about babies, the one we talked of in the counter?"

"Kind of...after all, what is this marriage for?" "I see" her silent answer filled his heart with coldness. He shrugged her like an ice over his shoulders. His thoughts were on the topic Tsunade had him thinking early in the morning before.

_Why was the council rushing them for?_

But before he could drown himself with all the thoughts in his head, he heard her sigh as she took all her courage and speak. "I want to bear your child - children - I'll...I'll do my best to make you happy."

"I already am."

With her words. He let himself smile under his mask, his light footing reached her as he laid a quick kiss on her temples. Her smile slowly growing under his gaze.

_someday. we'll see._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I as harsh for not updating as soon as I could. No more excuses tho. I hope you liked it! More controversies winding up soon. Hope you guys REVIEW. Leave a COMMENT. FOLLOW. FAVORITE? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Usually, she would wake up because the sun was burning her face slowly and painfully, sometimes with the sizzling of the pan as her husband would cook them early breakfast before heading out for mission reports, there also was a day when she woke up when he was needing_ it_ early in the morning...but today she stirred when she heard loud cries over the living room. The baby was not beside her.  
Kakashi was not on the carpet and yet his futons were made.

The man was carrying the baby in his right arm without his mask, his top naked and the soup in the pan boiling. He had the messy hair he could pull up with, both his eyes open, even his muscles were tensed. He bounced the baby a little more faster than he was doing a bit earlier, trying his best to stop his crying - he was desperately failing.  
"Wh-Why was he crying?" She asked, walking silently over the kitchen, her hair still uncombed and her eyes slightly fluttering. Slowly she reached over to the baby who gladly accepted her hug and gave Kakashi her routine kiss on his left cheek. Silently and obvious, their shoulders brushed and their gazes meet again. His mind was wandering off in her colorless eyes, then slowly blinking and getting back to his cooking.

"Yo-you woke up early?" She asked, now smiling as she prepared their plates and started dancing with the baby in her arms, waltzing with a hand holding her cup to get a cool water inside the fridge.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, if only that was the case he would proudly say yes. But no. He was needing _it_ again but the baby was in his way. Just before he could make his moves, the baby cried. But of course, as a gentleman he wanted to let her sleep and tried to make the baby stop crying- with unfortunately did not work.  
"he cried early in the morning" He replied, then sharply turned his back on her and stirred the bird nest soup.

"Oh. Uhm, I think he needs changing. I'll go clean his up before breakfast" She offered, sensing how pissed he already was.

Hinata blushed rapidly upon reaching the bathroom, Kakashi sure looked more handsome with both his eyes open, even with his muscles all tensed up.  
She bet, if the lights are off, her face would lit the whole room with her red cheeks. Gently, she poured luke-warm water on the tub, and soaked Azuma with his baby soaps, shampoos, and the likes. Hinata has always been the baby's caretaker ever since her sensei had giver birth.  
Sometimes she would volunteer on helping together with Shikamaru, Choji, even TenTen and the others. There was even a time while she was bathing Azuma, Akamaru joined and Ten Ten made a ruckus about it. She giggled at the thought when she heard a soft knock. Looking around, she gave Kakashi a soft smile.

"I am finishing up" She said before wrapping the baby in his small towel and laying him on the bed, gently drying him and puffing him soft powders before putting his diapers on with his small sleeveless top.

Kakashi walked around and drained the tub before washing his hands and returning back to the kitchen, his eyes gently eyeing the woman who looked motherly even in her sleep wear. Slowly, he smiled. His thoughts again wandering about his future -_ their future_ - with their kids, _his_ kids.

"He's all fresh now!" Hinata smiled, walking around the room with the baby's hands on hers, letting him on to a walk. "He can already walk?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrowns slightly arching upwards. "Yes, he's almost a year old" Hinata said confidently as she sat across the room, again with the baby on her lap.

Hinata's eyes met his as both of them started eating breakfast, slowly, her chest heaved. "Are you called for a mission?" She asked, her eyes on the baby's mouth as he ate.

For awhile, he felt a short tug in his chest before laying his eyes on her. He doesn't have any meetings for the week because they badly need to make a baby. He's not receiving missions because he was banned from having one until she's formally conceiving. He sighed and gave her a smile. "No, the Hokage gave me a week off from missions, her wedding gift for us" He replied, her eyes not leaving the soup in front of him.

"T-T-That's kind of her" She said, smiling at the man infront of her.  
"Why don't you go to the Academy?" He asked, his eyes seeking for her reaction, she looked at him curiously, his eyes playing games with hers. Hinata opened her mouth and gave out a giggle, "Are you letting me to teach?"

He smiled, "One condition.."

* * *

The door opened, revealing a newly showered Kurenai with her plain clothes with a tired smile on her face. Azuma stretched his small arms, reaching on to the woman taller than the one carrying him. Hinata gave her former sensei a warm smile as she handed the baby to the older woman.

"How was your mission, sensei? Would you like to have a tea?" Hinata asked, opening the door quite more. Hinata herself was in her usual clothes too. A large shirt that made it impossible to see the curves she was hiding underneath and a loose sweatpants that made her look a pound bigger.

"It was quite challenging, I never thought I could pull out those kunais again but I really missed Azume here so I had to come back real soon. Hinata, thank you for taking care of him, I know it was difficult" Kurenai smiled, chewing on her cheek as she finally sighed. "I better get going now" Kurenai said, her eyes' focus undividedly rested on the small boy in her arms.

"Take care Sensei, and feel free to ask me for any help next time, Bye Azuma-kun!" Their waves silently shadowed as Kurenai walked slowly and gracefully out of the compound.

A long, slender and cold arm caught her, his naked top pressed against her sent the hair at the back of her neck stand, even his moist lips on her now bare shoulders made her knees jelly. His heavy breathing blowed her skin with hot breaths, his cold hair dripping wet on her loose shirt and a hand rushing her flat abdomen. "K-K-Kakashi" She mumbled, arching her neck the opposite direction he was kissing her, making her neck more accessible for his touch.

Slowly and gently, she was in his arms as he led her to the bedroom, closing the windows and the doors tightly. In a bat of her eyelashes, he was already on top of her, slowly teasing her warm mouth with his and his bottom sitting quite heavy on her wide hips.  
"K-Ka-Kashi, I-I have t-to ma-make your l-lunch" She muttered under her throat, avoiding soft moans to escape her soft subtle lips.

"You can be my lunch" He moaned, sucking her rigth earlobe as she let out a steamy moan, her eyes getting blurry with the attention he was giving her. it has been three days, and a baby made her forget his manly needs.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from pulling off her clothes immediately, not even teasing her like he always do. He was loosing it as seconds pass.  
"You got me waiting" He said, again teasing her already aroused breasts as she arched her back a bit forward, her fingers scraping his soft scalp underneath her palms.

* * *

Kakashi opened his small book that was snaked around his long fingers as he strode around the village with his usual clothes on however, without his vest. He agreed to meet up with Yamato for lunch, and he's an hour and a half late. great.

"Kakashi" A menacing tone behind him made him blink. Yamato.

"Ah, Yamato-san! Sorry I ran into this-" "Cut it off, I'm hungry" Yamato cut off as he sighed, his patiend facial expression still unforgivably intact.

As they sat on the Ichiraku Ramen stools, ordering their usual meals and drank the tea they preferred. The stand was silent, both men serious for the uncountable times they shared their meals and it was Yamato's turn to speak.

His warm and patient eyes sank into Kakashi's bore one. "Is she..expecting?" Yamato asked, now drinking his tea as Kakashi choked on air. Under and hidden his mask, a flush of pink crossed his cheeks with how the conversation was snaking.  
"I am negative about it" Kakashi sighed, and began stirring the hot noodles before shoving some into his mouth.

He still had to know what the Hyuuga clan is upto.

"You know you should go to the doctor to find out what's the best way to fasten this things up. Your absence for missions is cutting our heads off" Yamato joked, the side of his lips curving into a smirk.  
"Missing me?" Kakashi asked, the humor still on the air when both of them stopped and sighed in unison.

"You know what could happen if you don't act on this as quickly, Kakashi. The Hyuga council is brushing off. You don't want anything of the Uchiha-massacre to happen again" Yamato said, his stare piercing through Kakashi's head as both found their appetite missing.

"...but I actually was disappointed, the jounins and I were betting on how many days before you knock her up" Yamato's chuckles were heard low, only to receive kakashi's mischievous smile.

"We'll talk about this again.." in a smoke puff, Kakashi was gone, with this Yamato sighed. 'Damn that Kakashi, I end up with the bills again'

* * *

Hinata was nothing less than anxious. The tea did not serve its purpose, it was not making her more comfortable less making her feel damned.  
Her fingers fidgetted as she wait for the dinner soup to boil, Kakashi was not home yet.

Her eyebrows furrowed, how stupid could she be? How useless can a woman be at her age? She has heard everything, she knew now of everything he was trying to conceal of her. The reasons why the Hokage gave them not just a week but days for her to conceive, the reasons why Kakashi would constantly talk to her father, the reason why he is not allowed to go to missions, why he had that one condition...Hinata mentally slapped herself, of course the reasons why he had to be with her was because he needs children, heir, a clan to be exact. There was nothing else. Hinata was completely just a vessel on which he would plant a seed and she should be good enough to bear his children. Simple.

But it hurts her more than it should.

Her chest heaved from her heavy breathing, forgetting again how slow and relaxing breathing should be.

"Hinata-chan!" Kakashi snaked an arm on her waist, making her jump at his action. Had he been calling her just now?

Hinata looked up at Kakashi with a shy smile, a bead of sweat on her neck fell on her new dress. "You ok? I've been calling you for awhile now" Kakashi asked with his usually worried tone, his weight still on her as they stood on the counter. He was nothing less but a piece of perfection. His silver hair fell perfectly uncombed and his slender body tuned with training was pressing on her side. If only they married for love and nothing but love, she would be happy.

more than what she was feeling right now.

Hinata shook her head, maybe she was over thinking.

"K-K-Kakashi" She mumbled, almost choking with his name trying to call his attention from his heavy stare on the soup, "I-I think I'll have to talk to Ino-san for check -ups"

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka?" He asked, his eyes jerking to see her big -rather huge- eyes staring at him. Ino yamanaka. Ah, the OB GYN.

His thoughts stuttered after another, his blood feeling the adrenalin as they travelled out and to his heart. "I-I-I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** (_ _)'' SORRY. SORRY. I know words cannot possibly ring out my faults for not uploading as fast as I had been before. Sorry If you were to ask why, it was because I had lots to do in school yeah...school. College is cutting my head of inch by inch. but no worries. i still lvoe you even if you hate me. :"( Please do review! I need inspiration! :D

**come on. review, we all want some mushy comments. please reviewwww!  
***I know this is not the best chapters (and I was totally disappointed with this one myself) but it should be pivoting to the major twist of the story so pelase do review! and keep my hopes up. :)  
****we all want that three word phrases dont we? :"


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake.  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

**PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THE 'ABOUT THIS CHAPTER' NOTE AT THE END OF THE PAGE. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Alcohol, Alarms, and Quarrels**

Hinata chewed on her lower lip badly as she started to taste the rusty and metallic taste of the blood that now refused to leave her mouth. Just then again, she sucked it out and mentally would slap herself from such stupid behavior. Her gaze was still blurry as he tears ignored her attempts from not letting it flow yet again on her already tear stained cheeks. Slowly, her thin arm stretched to grab the white rolled tissue on the table next to the bed and covered herself in the thick blanket that made her feel invisible from the stare the blonde woman was giving her.

Ino stood by the edge of the bed, still not knowing what to do next. She was supposed to know how to cheer women up, but Hinata was very unlike the females of her circle. She is too sensitive, and at the same time fragile.

"Hinata-chan, you still have to eat lunch. Kakashi-sensei bought you porridge" The pale blonde haired woman said, approaching now the table next to the bed, laying down the bowl of the said porridge. Hinata cringed at the mention of his name. Her red rimmed and glassy eyes looked over the room as she slightly peeked over the blankets.

"If you're looking for him, he's outside to buy some groceries" Ino smiled and sat down on the bed beside the ex-heiress.  
"Hinata, cheer up. It's not your fault you were carried away of their expectations and it's still toop early for babies. You should not give up!" Ino flashed her an infamous grin, swaying her long tightly held in a ponytail of a hair.

Hinata gave her a small smile, her eyes though was saying somewhat of the opposite. She was a med nin, a trained one, and she should have known better. The tears threatened to escape her eyes again when Ino pulled her in a tight hug, jerking her up from her position. She could feel their heart beats both heavily thumping on their chests, almost escaping their ribs when finally Hinata gathered her courage and patted Ino's back and mumbled. "Ino-san, gomene. I was not thinking, I had to bother you"

.."Hinata, just call me if you need anything, I'd gladly come to check up on you" With this, Ino gave the Hyuga a nod and an assured smile.

* * *

For awhile now, Kakashi has been waiting for the bathroom to open; though it was not as if he needed to use it...he just had to talk to her. Slowly and unconsciously, he found himself growing weary and worried - passive. He wanted to talk to her and all she was doing for the whole day was to avoid him.  
It has been three hours and twenty minutes and a couple of seconds exactly since he's been trying to pierce a hole on the door as he stared at it. She has not even walked out of the bathroom. Something must have had happened. Something had.

His white knuckles rapped up on the wooden door of the bathroom, and he swore he heard her gasp a little, and sob a little bit more. "Hinata-chan, I'll open the door" He softly asked, his palm reaching on to the cold bass knob. Kakashi knew she would protest, so before she could, his sadist brain took over, pushing the door open.

Hinata bit her swollen lip as she sunk a little bit more into the tub where she soaked in luke warm waters, bubbled covering her entirely and her hair pinned up by two chopsticks into a messy bun. Her eyes were still red and in her hand was a bottle of whiskey. Her cheeks were flushed too, but the red tip of her nose stood out.

Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine herself marrying her sesnei at the age of 17, or even losing her purity to a man 9 years senior her age; also she never wanted to even press her lips on a man that was not Naruto Uzumaki - but she had to expect the unexpected. At the moment, Hinata was gripping tightly on a half wasted whiskey that Ino had brought her when she came by.  
"You're drinking" Kakashi stating the obvious, shifted his eyes on the green glassed bottle and instinctively wanted to grab it and throw it where she could not see it anymore. But he held his stance, his eyes now sinking onto her pale lavender ones.

"Y-Yes I am. I-Ino-san said it could l-lessen my-" Hinata was cut off again by a new batch of tears that approached her eyes and slowly travelled down to her cheeks then to the nape of her neck.  
"Drowning problems" Kakashi continued her sentence as a simple remark and not of a question like he supposed it should be. He sat on the dry tiles next to the bath tub where Hinata soaked, his masks was pulled down and he was on his usual house clothes: a sleeveless black form fitting top and a pyjama bottom.

"You shouldn't be as disappointed as you are now" He stated, his fingers finding a misplaced lock on her neck and twirled it with his fingers, slowly leaning on the white tub.

"I failed again. I-I failed you, I failed my clan...I had to bother Ino-san, and you had to stop your missions to..to..for reviving you clan, also the council has been rough on you" Hinata sobbed quietly, not facing the stoned shocked Kakashi. His eyes diverted back to its senses. Of course, Hinata would have known everything.

So, she finally knew. He thought.  
"We'll talk about this when you're ready. You'll catch a cold if you don't rinse off"

* * *

Kakashi watched her climb on to the bed, slowly and embarrassed with a flush painted on her face. For a moment he caught her staring at him, hair dripping on her small back and her eyes steamy from tears.  
"It's nothing to be sad about, it has only been a week, a week and a half. we still have a lot of time ahead of us" Kakashi said, reaching out his hand to her as she crawled nearer to his side.

"I disappointed you again, didn't I?" Hinata asked, her stuttering gone for a moment until she bit her tongue from stopping the tears from falling. Damn she hated it when it happens. It has been a false alarm, true...and it affected her more than it should.

"I was disappointed, but not of you" He replied, his eyes bored into her.  
"If you're worried about that, we can always try until we get to have a child. Plus, you're still too young for that"

Hinata's eyes shot him a look, "Y-Y-You're not getting missions because of it"

"Are you sending me away?" He teased, rubbing circled on the back of her hand as he fixed another sitting position on the bed, his back now leaning the bed frame. He knew she has always been that type of woman, a shy, fragile and motherly woman...unlike her colleagues, let him say like Sakura- not that he didn't like his student but Hinata was more of a motherly type than Sakura may ever be.

He frowned at the thought, Hinata was currently sitting across him, her legs were crossed in the similar way his were.  
"Sorry, I was too disappointed. I-I-I r-really wanted to make you happy. Bear you a child. Make my father proud, make you happy, serve the council...I-I was too stupid to think that it may have been a-a false al-alarm"

"Things will work out well in the near future, plus Ino-san told you your fertile days? We can start from there" His smile was boyish but not too scary - boyish, handsome, soothing.

Slowly, her hands reached for his face, leaning incredibly close to him. Their mouths were inches apart and he could tell what whiskey and tooth paste she used. She was already toxicating to begin with. He inhaled her scent, her eyelids covering her huge eyes, resting gently.

"I'll make you happy, one of these days...Kakashi, I'll make you happy"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI GUYS! I had this worst kind of Writer's block. :( I hope I could update next week (next week is our Final exams for the semester so wish me all the luck I could have!) I am not promising though but i think i just think...i could update as soon. :)**

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: this chapter was one of the most difficult to write on. It sounded and seemed as if it was a simple drabble but it was difficult, really. And to those readers who want to know when they'll have a baby, I tell you it's soon. :) and the next chapter will be a good one (better than this one i hope) plus, this chapter (hopefully told you::) portrays them as a simple husband and wife more than anything their society tells/dictates them to be. and i hope it sent my message just as good as i want it to be. tihee. please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Working Days**

If there was a word to describe her right now, it would be _happy. _Today was the day she starts working as a nurse by the children's ward and Kakashi is now too, working - as an ANBU trainer. It was after an 18 hour debate with the Hokage and the council. It was still clear to her when Kakashi came home with a tired figure that the Hokage had to beat him up to win the argument. Hinata giggled, true. She was happy.

Her hands reached down to her chest as she hummed happily, looking at how perfect the dish she made for Kakashi's lunch.

"Hmm, you seem happy" Kakashi said, slipping his hands into her stomach and his masked face onto her neck, his lips never failing to give her skin a kiss.

"I made lunch for you, today's the first day in work too" She replied, covering his hands with hers.

It has been three months since the incident, both took the luxury of time in accepting and trying and again, never expecting. Her eyes settled onto the man behind her smiling freely to him. Kakashi Hatake, a man of few words. The legendary copy ninja is right behind her, snaking his arms around her, is married to her...what a turn of events. A perfect mishap.

For months now, she was still the young teenager who dearly clutched onto Naruto, running around errands in her manor, going out on missions for the village and yet now, she's tied and settled in a very young age. Her smile never faded. If there was anything she could say to the council about her being engaged with this man, it would be a_ thank you_. No one may have ever felt her this way, the feeling of acceptance - the feeling she never got from just anybody she meets, and she's happy that Kakashi was just the right person to make her feel that she's accepted, the she belongs.

After a while, they separated and walked their way to the door. Nothing has changed except for the wall paint of the house, they painted it light green for it to be lightened, their bedroom red and the kitchen yellow - creating a more positive atmosphere. Hinata nibbled on her lip as they walked hand-in-hand.  
Today is the day she begins her work, and that makes her happy and yet at the same time nervous, scared, worried.

Working as a nurse by the children's ward just makes her want her own, remind her of what happened three months before, the ache she had when she has failed her mission - as a daughter, as a wife.

He squeezed on her hand, giving her a reassuring and comforting gesture.

It was his idea that before they get a child in the picture, they should at least know each other better. Maybe even spend more time together than usual. They both entered a loveless marriage - they can't risk a friendless marriage too, right?  
His warm hands covered hers as they approached the training grounds, men in their uniform bowed silently at Kakashi as he sighed. Hinata was a good choice for him, and an example why is that he's not late today -at least not as late like before

"Uhm, I'll bring your lunch later?" She asked, her smile never fading.

* * *

Hinata filled the basin with cold water again and patted it on the child's forehead as Ino checked the IV and the temperature. Hinata was held under Ino in the children's ward, after all it was Ino's idea to get her in the line of job. Pale eyes met Ino's figure,

"Have you been checking?" Ino asked, her eyes still focused on the IV dripping and to the liquid she is to inject the child with. "Ah, Yuki, this will sting a bit" Hinata said to the little girl as she held the latter's hand.

"Checking on what, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked caressing the child's hand with her soft one.

"We will check up on you Yuki-chan" Ino smiled and walked with Hinata to the nursery. Their walk was slow, until Ino broke into a giggle. Both women stared at the newly born babies, sleeping silently with different colored blankets warming them. Hinata's eyes dropped yet her lips curved upwards. "You know, it has been three months now, maybe you should already check again?"

Hinata smiled at Ino and sighed, her eyelashes battling as she tried to collect her words.  
"Ino-chan, I just don't want to expect again"

The indigo-haired woman dusted her black pants as she gave Ino a reassuring smile. Her hands finding its way to the glass of the nursery viewing station.  
"Hinata-chan, is it me or do I feel your chakkra faltering?"

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi"

He bowed, sitting across the council. He cannot count how many times he's been called out for a meeting. They were always not in his schedule and yet he makes sure he gets in here just as early as possible. He couldn't let his tardiness get in his way. There had been rumors in the squad of ANBU. The Hyuga had been preparing for Kakashi's son's birth. There was no mistakes when the council calculated the possibilities of the child's eye treasure would be.

It can't only be of a Byakugan, can't also be of a single Sharingan.

There would be two Kekkei genkai.

"Just how long are you trying to hold yourself? We are tired of waiting for the results" The man beside Hiashi said, his dark hair pressed in a low ponytail.

_Just why do they all have to wear white?_

"I have decided to take a break for awhile to ease her."  
"We never know when the battles begin"

"Hiashi-sama, just what possibility is there that Hinata wouldn't die of giving birth?" Kakashi asked, putting aside the mocks of the other leaders of the room.

The room was dark, only one bulb was left open. The doors were closed and the shadows enclosed them all. Hiashi closed his eyes and inwardly sighed.

He had said that he was more of a leader than a father, but still - he is still...a father. The thought of it makes his heart stop beating, if there was anything he could do to stop all the hypocrites from pushing the limits of kekkei genkai, he could have done so.  
There was a high probablity that since the Byakugan was a dominant gene, it would compete of the matching Sharingan Kakashi had implanted on his other eye. Sure he was not an Uchiha, and if so, it would be more troubling. Maybe this experiment needs medical assistance after all.

His DNA was taken even before the marriage, it was to make sure the possibilities that the next generation of heir would just be as powerful or if fortune dictates, even more powerful. Nevertheless in Kakashi's understanding, all the council wanted was to produce a killing machine.

And sure he was, the child would most likely be like the next Itachi.

"Her survival rate is low if we do not act on the early stage of pregnancy. It could possibly tear her apart since we're talking about two powerful genes dominating, it's as low as 40%"

Kakashi nodded and looked intently as Hiashi's eye began to open. If there was any understanding between the two, it would be - sacrifice.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Hinata asked, her eyes outlining her husband's back as he feed his pack in the kitchen.

There was no hiding it, Kakashi was just gifted with all the right amounts of handsomeness. Her eye lashes batted, it seemed as if she could not take her eyes away from him until he sat beside her. "Hm, tiring. Surely I am getting old for this"

Kakashi held her hand as she broke into a fit of giggles, "you are never getting old with that, you're just 27"

Her giggles stopped when he sighed and rested his head on her lap. closing his eyes and mimicking her breathing. "The council talked to me" His low voice echoed, it was the only thing HInata could hear. Whenever they talk of the council it always brought bad news, she didn't like the feeling. The feeling of worry - that she might fail again, that she will be taken again...her thoughts rambled up in a pile, not noticing the burning throat that makes her want to cough, the threatening escape of the tears in her eyes.

"What did they say?" She asked, her voice now cracking with the threat of bursting out. With his eyes still closed, his right arm stretched as he caressed her soft cheek.

"Hinata"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just want to say I am still alive. I am truthfully sorry, but hey! I am back...right? oops, i know I ma late but I hope I can make it up by uploading two chapters in a week. TIHEE. 3 Love you guys. :)**

and for the record, i know that i am updating so late oh late now..but yeah, you can just kill me when im done with all my stories. tihee 3

I am also intending to finish this story by May. :) Love lots 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Bad Dreams**

There was nothing attractive on the white wall of their room, but for some reasons, he can't move his stare on it. His arm snaked on her waist was firm and her breathing was steady. Hinata was fast asleep after the long day of results, dinners with friends, etc., and for some reasons again - he just can't find the urge to sleep, his brain was very much awake though his body was screaming otherwise.

For a while now he knew it was not a mission to revive his clan. It did however plague his mind a bit longer that it usually would. There was a panic around his thinking, just why the hell did he sign onto the contract?

But hell it was not his fault, falling in love with the Hyuuga heiress was not in his plan either - she was just too innocent not to want.

Then again he found himself staring at the white wall as he tugged the woman closer to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her indigo head. There was nothing that he found that could be a good reason to hate her, to bring himself away from her, to detach himself from her...  
Just when he thought he'd have someone to hold every night of his life, just when he thought he'd have someone to hold on to - a reason to live.

Kakashi is a smart man, a prodigy even. He knew the consequences. Of course he married her to respect the will of his late father, to revive a clan - a child. A child whose blood and eyes mixed with dominant kekkei genkai. A child, a hybrid. Tired and hurt, he shut his eyes as he felt them start to tear thick liquid, shutting away the thoughts, the plans, the mistakes. He felt her move as he pulled her closer again, a small palm pressing on his cold cheeks.

"K-Kakashi?" he heard her whisper, her voice was tired yet it sounded so soft. Then she wiped the tear away from his eyes, kissing his temples gently then nuzzling her nose with his. "Can't sleep?" She asked again, her hot breath softly brushing onto his eyelids. He nodded, still he kept his eyes closed. There was a reason why he wanted to detach himself from her, to run away from her, to push her away... because right now, she's the only one who understands, the only one who cares, the only one who sees.

"I'm happy about it too, I-I think -I know, you'll be a great father, I-I assure you that, if th-that's what you're worried about. We'll b-be fine"

"And you'll be a great mother, we'll be fine" He managed to overcome a whisper, resting his chin again on the top of her head, ignoring her plead on opening his eyes.

And then again, there was nothing to hate about her.

* * *

Her small, graceful, and careful steps led her to her father's study. She knocked, opened the door and bowed; her smile still painted on her face.  
"Father" Hinata called, walking across him as he invites her to sit on the empty pillow. Her gaze on him was steady - but not stern.

"What had brought you here?" He asked, eyes no longer cold, lips slowly curving up. "Father, I-I already am expecting"

Silence then plagued the room. Hiashi's smile was slowly turning into a frown but he kept his head high, nodding. "You make me proud" He managed to say. Pale eyes met at a distance, pinching his heart a bit harder as seconds pass.  
"For how long now?" He asked, both eyes meeting at its reflection.

"I just had my check up yesterday, Ino-san said I am as far as a month and a half" Hinata replied, her smile never fading. And now, she's happy to say that finally he said that she made him proud. "Kakashi?"

"He was with me during the check up, he was quite overwhelmed"  
"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing, he told me I'll be a great m-mother"

And just with that, it broke Hiashi's heart. He nodded and gave her a warm tug of lips. His right hand stretched to hers as he caressed and squeezed it gently to her surprise, "Hinata, you'll be a great mother"

And just with that, her eyes swelled with tears as she walked her way to embrace her father, both hearts pounding: one with warmth and the other one breaking.

* * *

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked, his eyes focused on the woman who was drying her hands with a white towel. "Hmmm" she hummed, thinking how her day went until she turned to him. He patted the space next to him on the sofa, eyes warm with curiosity.

She waltzed her way to him and slowly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her on his lap, then throwing his arms around her waist. Hinata leaned her shoulders on his chest, feeling more comfortable around him, then she looked at him with cheeks flushed at the highest shade of crimson. And then again, he found it hard to escape her innocent eyes, those eyes full of happiness and want. His masked lips found her cheeks as he pulled her closer.

"I-I told father and he said he's proud of me" Happily, she tugged on to the hem of his shirt. "That's good then" He said, kissing her forehead, paving away the fridges to one side. "I am proud of you too"

"K-Kakashi"  
"Hmm?"

She turned her back on him but still leaning on to his hard and lean chest. "I-I can't believe we're really starting"  
"Me too"

Then suddenly, it shot a pang to his chest and then he's finally decided. He's not letting anyone who makes him happy go. Not anymore. The urge of being selfish was hitting him hard. But then again, it was the first time he'd start being selfish - because he realized that all those he loved had been taken away from him. Sad eyes reminiscing his past then looked at the woman in his arms, pulling her quite close to him and embracing her tighter.

"Hinata, don't leave me"

Pale white eyes met his, confused. "I-K-I won't, is something bothering you?" She asked worriedly, now pressing both her palms on his upper chest, looking straight to his eyes. Begging for some answers. "I had a bad dream" He plainly said, his lips frowning a bit behind his mask. Then he heard her giggle softly, "You're still afraid of bad dreams?"

"I sure am." He chuckled lowly, again more harshly this time he tackled her under his embrace, not letting her go. "But to erase my fear, promise me you're not going anywhere"

"I-I don't have anywhere else to go"  
"Hnn"

And then again he found himself drowning in a pool of emotions as their lips collided, eyes closed, both hearts burning.  
He's not letting go, not this time.

* * *

It never failed to plague his brain. Every time he'd speak with the medics of the clan and ask of new research about possibilities and high chances of pros and cons, it always would end up breaking him.

_"Are there any new research?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the woman in glasses with a huge bun on her head then again to Hiashi's eyes full of tension. "You should calm down, as she carry the child we will know if she can do it" An elder spat, gaining a death glare from the youngest man in the room. "And just when will we know, just how long are going to keep a blind eye? What if nothing can save her when we know?" Kakashi asked a bit raising his voice. _  
_"Kakashi, you're being selfish." He heard Hinata's grandfather say and slowly he inhaled sharply. Maybe._

_"There was a case in two kekkei genkai fusion. Both dominant they were, the woman did not die giving birth. In fact she was able to bear four more children." One researcher said, holding a thick folder. "But of course it was a 'hybrid', it did take a huge bet on the life of the woman-because while giving birth to the last son, the fusion got abnormal to the extent of it tearing her down" Just when Kakashi had settle his hopes up, she tied it in negative ends. But there was a chance._

_"Is there a way on how we can stabilize the chakra of both blood lines?"_  
_"There is, but the women however of to which my research was from, was a healthy woman. The women of Hyuuga clan do have a hard time giving birth"_  
_"But there's a chance of her living, a high chance?"_  
_"It's a devil's tug war"_

Both of them were the hamsters in one lab experiment and here he was, hoping there's a loophole somewhere-somewhere he could let Hinata escape from the brutal possibility of her being taken away from him. Just then again he found himself staring on a white wall again with his arms wrapped around her again, her breath warming his chest.

"A-are you having another bad dream?" Kakashi heard her ask, he nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah"

Slowly, she arched her back facing him, her lips finding their way to his forehead, then to both of his temples with her hands gently cupping his unmasked face, warming his cold skin. "My mother used to kiss away my nightmares"

"Thank you"  
"Anything"

And again, he kissed her subtle lips, claiming his victory...this time he knew he's not letting go of someone innocent and precious like Hinata.  
This time he's going to fight with her. "K-Kakashi"  
"Hmm?"

Huge hopeful eyes looked at his worried ones, "When t-the time comes and when we know each other better, would you tell me how you feel?"  
"About?"

"Me"

Then slowly, he claimed her lips again, locking them with his. There completely is no need for him to say how he feels about her. Kakashi was a man of few words, yes - so maybe his actions would speak about how and what he feels. And hopefully she gets what they mean.

But again, losing the debate - there was nothing about her that he'd grow to hate.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So...how was it?**

YAAAY! Another chapter done just as how I promised! yipee! So I really was expecting more reviews lol. Oh well, I just want to update this before Sunday because just so you know I can't update it on the Easter Sunday so here I am posting it just now. And I know I was not able to update like three weeks ago because I told you guys that I had an upcoming exam? Well the results are out and I got an above average scores! YAY to me! (though i still dont get why my mom got upset lols) hahahaha. oh well. I will update hmmmm...after a week again or two? But please do keep in touch! Love lots and enjoy your weekends. Kisses and Hugs. Don't forget to review please? Mwah!

And to those who also want Hinata x other men stories, I am just telling you my dear readers I have two more stories about our lovely princess Hinata.  
*Tears Do Commit Suicide-Hinata (Drama/hurt/comfort)  
*Taking Chances -Hinata x Itachi

and if you wonder why not pair her with someone same her age the answer is because I like older men-personally. HAHA. and just because I am awesome. So please read if interested!


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

**So..Here I am, yes yes. I made it out alive from my shell and back to you guys. I just want to have more suspense. LOLS. just kidding. We still have three to four more chapters to finish this story! isn't it great?! YIPEE!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Red Lines and Tear Stained Cheeks**

"Hinata!" Ino waved at the dark haired beaut's direction and jogged her way until she finally reached the almost five month pregnant Hinata Hatake. "Ino-san, you didn't have to go with me" Hinata mumbled silently yet composing a grateful tone.

"What are you talking about? Even since you became my patient many pregnant women came to the clinic more often" Ino said, grinning widely with her thumbs up. It has been almost couple of weeks since Ino opened her clinic next to the flower shop. It was one of the best locations she could ever think of and with the location, Hinata was even more thankful. She did not need to walk farther since the clinic was only three blocks away.

"Look at you Hina, you're starting to show" Ino excitedly said, opening the sliding door and letting the ex-heiress have her seat.

Hinata felt the need to take the seat as soon as the soft gray colored couch appeared in the room. Her slim arms slowly caressing in circles her showing stomach. At the moment, she had to wear a loose Hatake shirt with its symbol at the back and a loose stretchable ninja pants. Hinata smiled and sighed.

"I-I am sorry if I had to call you. I-I-I am really bothered"  
"Nonsense, tell me what's been bothering you" Ino said, putting on her white lab coat and her black framed glasses. She pulled out Hinata's folder from the cabinet underneath and scribbled on with her pen, ready to take the notes for the pregnant woman across her. If there was anything Hinata was sorry about, it was calling her at the middle of Ino's manicure at 8:00 in the evening while Kakashi is out of town for an ANBU mission.

"The morning sickness, it's not as how you said it would be. It's not much of vomiting"  
Ino nodded and took on notes about it. "How about cravings?" The blonde smiled and intensely looked over Hinata's well being. Under the big clothing that hides just how healthy she is, Ino couldn't help but peek and observe how Hinata is really coping with the pregnancy. There was a meeting with Ino and the Hyuuga council - without the Hatake couples even knowing. Both sides knew how slow Hinata could take the pregnancy and the risks of being one. Ino sighed, she had shoved in her mouth more that she could chew. Smiling again, Ino lent Hinata her ears.

"It's all normal, as they said it would be. I am happy side by side with c-ca-arrots and strawberries."

"That is good! You're craving healthily, uhm. I don't think really morning sickness would be a problem. Some pregnancies don't really follow the usual like how the old wife's saying that yo have to go thru this much and etc. No worries"

Hinata sighed again and looked at Ino who was looking back at her - very much worried. Hinata would not just bother anyone for just this small of a reason. Hinata would not be visiting just her for just this reason. There has to be something more that she wants to ask. There should be something she's very much worried about - anxious about.

Slowly, Hinata shifted her weight on her other side and looked at Ino straight. "I think, the kekkei genkai is too strong for me"

And so that was it, the grey-black shallow circles under her eyes - so that was what changed. Ino leaned forward as Hinata handed her a folder. "I want you to study about my mother's case, Ino-san."

* * *

If there was anything Hinata wouldn't want Kakashi to see, it would be the red marks that crept around her middle and to the round stomach that firmly gave her something to be happy about. It has been five months since she's conceived - finally - a child.

Turning, she slipped on her tights and her loose shirt. Just opening the door of the comfort room, Kakashi stood with his hands on the pocket.  
"Took you long enough" He smirked and slowly pulled her into the couch, comforting both bodies whilst watching the television. The drama was now playing.

"Sorry"  
"Nothing to worry, I just got home. Have you eaten?" Kakashi asked touching the soft lump on her stomach. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped, looking at her worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No-No, it's, it's..it's fine" She mumbled, again grabbing his hands and covered it with her as they both felt the baby bump. "How was the check-up with Ino? I bumped into her awhile ago from the flower shop"

Kakashi waited until she spoke, hoping she'd tell him of her pregnancy problems and issues.

"The baby is doing good"_ but apparently I am not as much,_ "a little more week and we can know what the gender is. Ino-san was betting for a guy."

Kakashi nodded and kissed her head just a bit top of her ear and smiled, "How are you?"

Slowly, her head turned and she rested on his chest. Breathing as he breathes, sighing as he sigh, heart beating almost at the same rate.  
He kissed her just the same, on her forehead and asked her again, "How are you, Hinata?"

"I-I.."

".."

"I'm ok"

* * *

_'It was just another afternoon after a mission, there's no need to worry. You never know, Hinata is just sleeping and resting on your bed. There's completely nothing to worry about Kakashi.'_

_Hatake Kakashi kept his cool and preferred not to use a jutsu or a leaping around roofs, and walked his way to the inner part of the town and to his house. If there was a definition of tired – it would be Kakashi but at the moment, he'd be more fitting for the word worried._  
_The masked man found himself sighing again. The truth is he just wanted to see her badly and know if she's ok, if she's having troubles, if she needs anything..._

_"Sensei"_  
_The silver haired man looked at is left and nodded his head on the blonde Jounin._

_"About Hinata, she went to me a week ago." _  
_He sure had all ears, Ino kept on walking beside him. "She asked me to check about her mother's child-birth complications. Hinata, she's...her chakkra is enough to sustain the child, but I'm afraid she'll be too weak"_

_Kakashi nodded._

_"Hinata" Kakashi mumbled, "How is she?"_

_Ino sighed and stoppped as the older Jounin did the same afterwards, half looking. "At the moment, the baby is quite healthy,a bit overweight but healthy"_

_"How is she?" Kakashi asked again, Ino bit her lower lip and half frowned. It has been a week since Kakashi was sent for an ANBU mission, it's been a week ever since he last saw Hinata. It has been a week..._  
_"Sensei, I think it's better if you see her now. I believe, the child will be out early"... "I...Hinata is not doing pretty good. The both kekkei genkai are too strong, too dominating. The child is absorbing all chakkra it could - and Hinata is giving all she could and transferring most her energy to the child"_

* * *

Hinata snuggled closer to Kakashi's chest, an awkward yet warm space between them as she curled under his arms. It was the hardest thing to do - sleep, get unconscious, look away, say goodnight. His chest heaved in chorus with the dark haired beauty, his palm traveling to her partly exposed stomach. Slowly, he pulled the cloth upwards, peaking at the showing bulge on her tummy.  
A few bruises and red stripes. Then again to her face, thin - but not skeletal - thin. Even her eyes did not shine the way it did.

Kakashi wanted it to stop - but if it does, if he does then everything they'd gone through would be of vain - but nonetheless, he wanted it to stop.  
He softly planted a kiss on her forehead as she heard her mumble something.

"Hmm" He hummed, cradling her closer.

"'Kashi"  
"Hmm?"  
".."

".."  
"I'm okay, no need to worry" She whispered, smiling and kissing his jaw then again resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're okay." _I'll make sure you'll be okay._

* * *

Hinata stopped chopping the carrots and leaned herself to the counter island, both hands in fists, both eyes shut in pain, her lips pursed in a thin frown. A bead of sweat dropped on the floor, her breathing calmed and her muscled relaxed - and slowly, her hands reached to her abdomen, to her child.

Caressing it, she smiled bitterly, "Just get what you need, I am willing to give you everything" And with the effort to stop her sobbing, she bit her lower lip and hid her eyes behind her palms.

Just this once, she'll be selfish. Just this once.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I had the BEST ever Easter Sunday (Hmm..maybe not-since there were no more egg hunting thing HUHU). So I just want to share guys, I went to this concert of The Script here in Philippines and gracious. Danny O'Donoghue is sizzling HOT. SO. I just want you guys to know that I do not know when I could update because I was enrolled by mom into this modeling school for two weeks sooo. yeah, i hope to hear from you guys and let's keep the power running!YAY! ok, so, pm me if you want pictures. JOKE. Bye and I love you! We still have three to four more chapters and I hope you encourage me with reviews! love you readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviving Hatake**

Summary: Young, fragile, and confused, Hinata finds herself arranged to marry not a Hyuga but a certain Hatake  
Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Even if I want to)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Blessing And A Curse  
**

Small feet padded onto the soft and smoothly polished bamboo floor of the Hyuga household. Hinata's long and dark hair swayed as she walk slowly, then stops as she halted and knocked on another familiar door and opened it when she heard his approval of her entering.

"Father" Her soft smile lingered on her face, blooming with peach blush and shining eyes. "Hinata, you look healthier"

"I feeling better" She replies, her lavender dress giving him a good view of how long she was now. Eight months. Eight months and striving.

Then another feud against one liner sentences began. The older pale eyed man assisted her to sit on a high chair leveled to his desk. "What is it that continues to bother you?"

"Father, I have something to ask of you"

Hiashi's birds flew across their cage, chirping loudly hoping to break the deadly silence. Pale white eyes met its counter part. Hiashi held his sad sigh and gripped on to his daughter's hand.

His right eyebrow rose as he tilted his head to the let, asking her to continue. "I beg you that if I don't make it. I beg you not to harm my son"  
"Son"

.

.

.

"Then we have to make a deal. I will not harm him, so you do your part" Hinata blinks, squeezing the larger hand and again holding back her tears. "You have to make it"

"F-Father, please...I-I am afraid"  
"Hinata..."

Her tight hold on his hand was bearable, but her tears shedding in front of him was heart breaking. He was selfish, and all the devils of hell knows that. He was a leader of the clan and part of the village- to whom he owed respect and protection...but he was also a father.

"Your mother cried every night before she gave birth to you, having the same feeling of death getting nearer-" her tightened grip on his made him pause. His eyes focusing on the begging eyes of once innocent child he swore to protect.

"I-I love my child that I am willing to die for him, but if I do...then who will protect him when I am gone?"

...he squeezed her hand tighter, "You're thinking too much"

* * *

His tensed muscles bothered her even from afar. Hinata stepped closer and tried to tap his shoulders just to let him know that he's not alone in there house. Of course she knew that he knew she was there all along - it was just that he wanted to be ignore her for awhile.  
"You're home early"

Slowly he pulled her closer to him, a pregnant space making it awkward but just the same warm. The season was cold, though it was very well known that snow was short in Konoha but it was longer now than Kakashi ever remembered. "Yeah, I am taking leave of absence till you give birth"

"'Kashi"  
Pulling him with her to the small garden, she wrapped his arms around her swollen middle and leaned on his chest. "I have something to ask of you, K-Kakashi"

His chin then rested on top of her head, "Anything"  
White eyes met his, a small smile then escaping her lips..."Promise me not to let the elders take our child"  
His chest tensed again and Hinata knew very well now, why. He hated when she talked like that, he hated that he had and has to hear it. he hates the fact that the probablity of her dying is high - that everything happened so unfairly, and it was partly his fault.  
He nodded and hugged her tighter. "You'll be okay, don't think of anything."

"But we're taking chances here, we're unsure of the future" Panic rises in her voice, cracking, pleading...

"You'll be ok"_ You have to be okay. I'll make sure you'll be okay._

* * *

Hinata patted her swollen middle and half-smiled. "I-I am sure I'm just as excited to see you too...but you've got to be really strong ok?" She continued to sigh her depression as the warm shower try to calm her. Lavender scent lingered on her skin; soft, wet and silky strands of hair sticking on her also wet skin.

Her tender breast heaved as she tried to supress her sobs. Hinata twisted the knob to the right - too afraid to let him hear her and then the water poured over more.  
A soft kick from her womb made her gasp and giggle, "I'm okay. Kaa-san is okay."

_I've got to be okay._  
_So promise me too you'll be just fine, just be fine and I'll be okay..._

Tears escaped her pale eyes and her lower lip shivers from guilt. For once she had something to hold. For once she had someone to cherish - someone she knew she just can't live without...For once she knows it's better to risk it all than lose that special someone. And for once - for the first time, she felt most supressed, most depressed, most helpless...for this one time, she knew and she accepts that she just can't do more to protect this baby. That maybe, this will be the last time she'll get to protect this bundle of gift from her heavens.

_You're getting too emotional. It's just hormones. I have got to calm down. I have got to calm down._  
_I'll be okay. I should be okay._

* * *

Her light lavender dress swayed with the breeze as she walked to the garden, spotting the very much asleep Kakashi under the tree, orange book resting on his nose and both hands crossed. Hinata's right hand found its way to his cheeks, freeing the suffocating book away from his already masked face. He stirred and stared at her, emotionless.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Her lower lip quivered again, her eyes both back blinking.

Hinata felt like a deer caught on headlights of a truck. His eyes were steady and calm, both pair showing opposite emotions. She traced his features with her soft fingers, his sharp and handsome features. Deep set of eyes, tall nose bridge, thin lips, high cheek bones, strong and angular jaws. All she's wishing is to see, feel, and remember all of them again - maybe this is the last time she'd get to touch them the way she does right now.

She hitched a deep breath.

"Damned hormones." She cursed, wiping the tear from her left eyes and smiled again. it wasn't the first time he's heard her curse, ever since the pregnancy she had been in a lot of mood fights with herself - but not too moody as others warned him. He silently smirked and stared back at her.  
"Sorry"

"Hey" He greeted again, this time his palm caressed her soft and pale cheeks that quickly turned into shades of crimson as she heard him.

Hinata shook her head and he pulled her close to his chest. She embraces him tight, hitching another deep breath. "let's just stay like this for awhile" Then she started to count his heartbeats, then his breathing, then his sighs.  
"I love you"

He looked over to him and curved his lips downwards. "I love you" He repeated.

"say it again" She whispered. "Say it again, please"  
Foreheads touching, he smiled..."I love you."

* * *

Cold fat sweat beands rolled on his forehead, his neck and his back. He couldn't even hear his former students mutter and chat in nervous whispers or watch his knees numb in anxiety. Kakashi wallowed another dry throat.

If only anxiety could kill him at the moment, he'd prefer it that way. Kakashi knew better than almost ripping his muscles as he fist and relax his hands, stretch him fingers, almost tempted to bite his thumb off and pull his hair from his scalp. Good heavens.

The mantra of 'think positive, she can do it' repeated more than a billion for a minute however, the fact that his thoughts from the talk with the council invaded his brain for more than an hour now...his anxiety rises again. _His DNA was taken even before the marriage, it was to make sure the possibilities that the next generation of heir would just be as powerful or if fortune dictates, even more powerful. Nevertheless in Kakashi's understanding, all the council wanted was to produce a killing machine._

_Why did you let them have their wish? They gave you a wife- Hinata in exchange for your own child to become something you know they can turn into a killing machine? But damnit, isn't it better for the whole village? God I am all screwed up! My old man arranged me to a Hyuuga without knowing whose eyes I'd be wearing and the Hyuuga had planned it all. Hiashi wanted Hanabi to rule the clan without Hinata branded branch member so he had to marry her off to me - in respect with my father's will. And all the problem laid down to the elders who in return planned this DNA merging. I don't understand._

_I am supposed to be happy that I'd get to be a father. A family. Hatake Kakashi, the forever bachelor of his time, settled and a father. Hinata..._  
_Hinata, please, please make it. I know I am asking for too much, but please...please live. Please live for me. _

Her panting and ear piercing screams echoed in his ears. Swiftly, he turned his attention to the door swinging violently as another medic ran into the room. Then he felt an equally large hand rest on his tensed shoulder. Again, turning his head to acknowledge the person, he met pale eyes staring at him again. This time, it was a cold pair of eyes that shadowed worry.

"Hiashi-sama"  
"Kakashi"

"She's channeling the chakkra to the baby" Hiashi's cold voice then melted his senses. The height of the men standing side by side behind the door of the emergency room were not quite far from each other. "She has to, since the baby is premature"

.

.

All Kakashi could hear was his heartbeat, but just the same he felt like he had to dug out his heart and start listening to what Hiashi was saying. He swallowed again and 'hned'

"He's out"

"He? A son? H-How is she? Hinata?"

and for awhile, Kakashi didn't know he was holding much breath when he heard the baby cry. Soft, silent, high pitched cry - soft. "Kakashi"

"H-Hiashi-sama?" Kakashi's eyes were a bit wider as his peripheral view gives him a picture of what his former students looks were. All were happy, sighing in relief but for him, his heart beating hitched a beat or two.

"The Hokage is doing her best"

* * *

Eight long days felt like eight damned years for him. Kakashi blinked as he leaned his forehead on the nursery window, peeking again on the small bundle of joy in the incubator. He looked nothing like a son of a ninja - he was too innocent. Too weak.

Silver hair with roots of deep violet, pale flushed complexion, deep set eyes and a chubby figure. He surely did not look like he was premature. Kakashi wanted to smile, even if his mask covers it all, but a tug in his heart pulled him closer to reality. All he wanted to happen is that the floor opens up its way to hell and swallow him alive.

_You've got to be patient. You've got to be strong...For now, you're all I have, so you have to be strong. Be strong for me, I beg you._

"Now now, let's not pierce a hole on my very expensive glass here, Kakashi" Kakashi blinked his tear away and sniffed. "Tsundae-sama"

"You're such a drama king, it's only been eight days"

.

.

Eight fucking days. Eight hell days. Eight freagin' days - numbers of days had passed but who gives a fuck? All he wanted was for her to wake up. For his child to be healthier, for him to turn back time and ... he'd rather not risk it all.

_Eight fucking days._

"His eyes," Tsunade sighed, leaning on the window to have a good look on the sleeping child and then glanced sidewards to Kakashi who almost looked like he was not giving a damn about the child's eyes, "are plae as Hyuuga's, but our DNA sampling of him was quite...impressive. It's a combination. His eyes can be trained for sharingan"  
"Hiashi-sama told me it was not perfect" Kakashi's low and rough voice made the Hokage blink. Has he not been sleeping?

"It's not, since he's physically weak. Nothing much to worry about though. He's not giving promise being the best as you were/ are - but he's just been born.I have to go, tend on some papers"

"Hai"

"Kakashi, sleep. You need one"

_Eight days. Eight fucking freaking days felt like eight fucking decades. Who gets to sleep now?_

_Hinata. Please. Wake up already. It's been eight days. Please._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** AM ALIVE! I am sorry I had to delay my update - I caught a flight to Hong Kong from PHL, so I wasn't able to update and I almost also missed the flight back. I almost died there. Oh well. Two more chaps to go before the epilogue! Love me guys, you ought to love me for giving you an almost- heart attack. Love lots!


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviving Hatake**

Author: BubbleWarrior32  
Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Fatherhood. Motherhood. Parenthood. Family Man.**

_Fatherhood?_ What was that? Even the word itself offends him.

Fatherhood? Big word. The word reminds him of a father from the children's ward when he was strolling around to the nursery. He was old and was looking over the newly born babies, he even stood next to Kakashi back then. The younger jounin asked if he had a child in the mirror windowed room but the old man simply shook his head. He replied that he had one, that the once just infant was now a girl fighting her own battle against a heart problem, that now looking at the newly born babies makes his heart pump in hopes that his little Aiko would survive.

Fatherhood, it was a new word for Kakashi. Like an alien to Earth. It was easy becoming a father than being one, Hiashi told him when the child was born and were waiting for the child's scan. It was easy 'making' a baby and becoming a father but fulfilling your duties as one was a different story.

Leaning on his side on the bed with his elbow propped to support his head, Kakashi patted the little child to sleep. A small living creäture in a bundle of light blue with printed name in Kanji 'Yano'.  
"You should know at least by now that Tou-san does not sing and will never hum you a song for you to sleep." The child's eyes lit up, they were pale and it reminded him of her, how innocent they were...how angelic, how pure - but the child's eyes shut tight and Kakashi's cold approach to the child was replied with an ear-piercing cry.

Kakashi sighed and sat, child in his arms, rocking him slowly with a pacifier at hand. "Ok, so I can tell you a story but I don't sing, son"

_Son._

The child completely quieted down when he heard Kakashi's voice. His lips going up and down with a matching grey and blue designed pacifier. "You like it when I talk?"

Slow and steady, the child stared at the masked man who was to be known his father. "You stayed too long with your Kaa-san and now you have to get used being with me."

Big pale eyes blinked. It almost was a duplicate of how Hinata's eyes blinked innocently when he came to her compound and when they were announced to be married. Big innocent eyes stared at his, small hands opening and reaching out on him - and before he knew it, he was leaning forward to kissing the small child's forehead.  
Finally, those small palms found their way to his hair, softly caressing and pulling them. And before he knew it, he knew what the word meant.

He understood what Fatherhood meant.

* * *

It has been exactly thirty-two days, five hours and twenty-three minutes, seconds? He didn't dare count anymore. The soft cries and gurgling snatched his thought of the certain pale eyed beauty away. Yano Hatake wanted his father's attention and he was getting it longer than he expected.

The silver-haired man glanced at the happy bundle of white blanket and leaned on the wall of the four edged room. Even the fact that he was a father and has a child in arms made him feel as if he was growing twenty-three years older and lonelier. And for a moment he said his thanks to his father who raised him up since he was a child when his mother died. Small hands opened and closed.

Kakashi's left arm supported the weight of the baby and his left arm was now raised, fixing the blankets to the child's chin. Slowly but sure, the child got grasp of his finger and stared at his father's eyes - and there, Kakashi swore the child laughed at him. Gurgling another smile.

"What's this? You're laughing at me now huh? After waking me up early in the morning." Kakashi grunted but later smirked. The child must have had understood him and gave a fit of small gurgling sounds again. The older then retrieved his finger and softly caressed the child's thin silver of hair. Even his movements were like in stealth mode: softly, gently, slowly...

"The hokage was right, you're too healthy to deserve another night at the incubator." It was just around the first nine days of being born that the baby seemed to be healthy enough to be out of the incubator - and as an amateur of medicine and a new father, Kakashi first didn't approve of the baby being taken out too soon. Tsunade even laughed at his masked face, saying the child was good and healthier than a child born of normal nine months, that Hinata did a very good job channeling chakra reserves to the child half knowing that the child has the possibility to be born earlier than normal.

Hinata.

"Hey, little guy. Do me a favor and wake your kaa-san."  
Big innocent eyes stared at him again, lips slowly opening for a yawn. "That's just not fair. How can you sleep on me-you, you woke me up and now..." Sighing, Kakashi decided that if grunting had a place in the ninja world - he would be best at it.

Kakashi sat next to the hospital bed, on a rocking chair that Shizune offered him to sit on days ago. Hinata was sleeping with an IV inserted by her right hand, her middle a bit less bumpy than it was days ago, even her face was a little bit smaller than before. Shizune and Sakura assured him it was a good sign - that slowly,

Hinata was regenerating.

Hoping that the bundle of joy wouldn't cry after being placed on the white crib, Kakashi slowly rocked the infant and stood again - slowly settling the child on white futon. He decided that it was wise to stay close if ever the child would fuss, Kakashi stayed a little more - until he heard a voice.

His reflex told him to turn and run to her side, but if he was in his right mind- he would have had called the nurses. But he wasn't in his right mind - so he ran to her side. A debate in his brain started - she looked well and nothing about how she looks dictates that she was in any pain, besides she was 'recovering'. Slowly, he reached for the remote by her right arm and pushed the red button - notifying the designated nurse that the patient is awake.

Her eyes were steady at him, creamy and hazy - very much newly awake.  
"Hey"

Her lips parted, a bit chapped, but no words came out. He reached for the glass of water and slowly assisted her to sit and drink. "Hey"

Before he knew it, before it even connected his thoughts, his arms tightened around her middle - her hands up in his chest - and slowly, she breathed out slowly warming his exposed neck. "Hinata."

* * *

Homecoming was out of the question - Kakashi wanted to have Hinata alone, though he accepted Kiba's suggestion that it should just be moved after a month or so hoping that the time would be enough for Hinata to recover her health.

Everyone got the thought, even someone as dense as Naruto got the thought. Kakashi-sensei wanted Hinata alone.

It wasn't even three days after that Hinata was good to be walked home. Tsunade said that her condition would be as safe as someone who just gave birth a day ago and that would she be able to rest well - will regain back her health.  
Then Kakashi found himself opposite Hinata, a small chubby faced baby in their middle - separating them with warmth and contentness.

_Motherhood._

Hinata smiled at the thought of it. Motherhood, it was something she felt she hasn't even started even after birth. Motherhood? Big word. Big deed. Big thing. She was nothing almost near it, she's got to find out more of it - soon enough, she'll get the real taste of it. Her head dropped and leaned on the baby's forehead, her lips pursed slowly kissing it, thanking it - that she get to taste this emotion of happiness. This new level of heaven she found on earth.

She felt a warm palm rest on her leg, a comforting pat. Slowly, she looked up and smiled at the man who used to mask his face away.

"You're the original copy of him" Hinata giggled at th thought of Kakashi's face when he was just like the infant - but then, their was a carbon copy of the masked man. Hinata took a deep breath and smiled again, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"The doctor asked you to rest more" His voice soothed her more than it should. Even the slightest touch of warmth made her feel vulnerable - like she was in some sort of drug. A drug that makes her thank the heavens above for waking her up, for drawing her path towards this man, this child, this life.

'"I have slept enough"

"Thirty two days"

"Sorry."

Slowly, his forehead touched hers, eyes closed, his mind far in a thought of parenthood, and for a while he never imagined that his heart would beat this happily in sync with what he was feeling. Content. Happy. Relieved.

"He looked just like you" His eyes now open, he didn't miss the time her tear fell on the navy blue covers of his- their - bed. How her cheeks went red afterwards and how her smile formed in her face.

He leaned and gave her a quick kiss, a chaste one, and a smile formed across his face.

It seemed just like yesterday she was able to see what was behind that black mask across his face. To her surprise, it was nothing of what the rumors told her - it was nothing scarred, exception to the rule was the one by his eyes. There were little scars, but very little it wouldn't be like a shame if weren't kept.  
It seemed just like yesterday he was warning her that they would be building a clan - that she better think over the marriage - that she should coward out.  
it seemed just like yesterday that he was just a teacher and she was just a student.

Just like minutes ago, she was heavily sleeping her pain away and he was praying hardly on God to spare her life - that she should be back to him, to them.

* * *

Building a clan, it was nothing even near that - more of an experiment - if one would ask him. An experiment on how a Hyuga would mix to an Uchiha's eye blood limit - and Kakashi was the lab rat.

He smirked at the idea, he was almost too worn to think of revenge or anything else. If any one would ask him - it was never reviving a clan, because before a clan to be molded and secluded - there must be a family first..and the rest would be for the next generation or more to be passed.

_Family man._

He was a family man now, a father, a husband - a next clan leader of the new limit they have created. Kakashi leaned on the door frame, watching the two lying on his bed breathe in sync - like music in his ears. Hinata's hand sprawled at the bottom part of the child's feet. A long and white pillow next to the child - a simple barrier that hinders him from falling.

A soft smile painted on his wife's face simply reminded him of who he was thirty-one days ago - how haggard, how worried, how broken he was - and now how those worrying ended up. Nothing. She was fine and he was over thinking.

Thirty one days ago he couldn't even look straight to how weak Hinata looked sleeping on that bed that looked like her death bed - how the doctors said that there were vital organs that needed to be healed, how important it was to give time a chance in regenerating her lost chakra, how slowly it broke his heart apart...

and there came the child. The one that kept him awake and asleep at times he most needed.

He was a family man now and years ago, he firmly decided to stay bachelor forever. A dumb idea. Slowly walking on his pyjamas bottom hair ruffled with a damp towel and face unmasked, he pressed his lips firm on the side of her head and sending a little prayer to the God who made it all happen.

And he decided he knew very well what being a family man meant. How his students' parents would ask him before if he had plans on marrying or even settling, how the thought of having a child bothered him to death . . .How men around him advised him to be tied down and experience the happiness of being a father, a husband...

A small prayer was then sent to the heavens above and for some days now, he decided it would be best if he sleep on the couch - that way Hinata would be able to sleep better. Her lips parted open then though her eyes stayed close, "Good night Kakashi"

"Good night, Hinata"

"I love you"

"I love you" _more_

And he knew this feeling, though it was like alien to earth - he knew what it was called.

* * *

The soft leather couch comforted his muslces. Leaning and finding the best spot and position, he gave out a soft smile. Besides contented, he was happy. Besides being happy, he was relieved. Besides being relieved, he was calm. Besides being calm, he was just as sure that he was in love.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Adrammelech:** I appreciate the thought of you reading my story though you did not enjoy it, I will just take your criticism a constructive one though it was far too harsh to be considered as such. [though I am truly unsure if you'd even get to read this reply since you stopped reading from chapter two]

**READERS AND MY TRULY ONLY LOVE: (who are too many to mention - so sorry loves): **I really thank you for clinging and believing in me. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. So far, in my sixteen years of existence [yes, I'm only sixteen] I must say that yesterday was one of the saddest day of my life. It was not because I received a criticism but because I failed as an author. I failed to re-read my stories for grammatical and typo errors, honestly it was not to piss anyone off, I love it when I hear from my readers - positively. I truly do. So for everyone, after posting the next chapter [EPILOGUE] I would be revising everything from chapter one - and I hope that after a few months, and you find yourselves bored and find that you're missing me [haha!] then decide to read my story again, I hope you'd find it - if not perfect- then with at least less grammatical errors.

I am a Filipina, (from the Philippines) so English was just a second language. In my country we do not have she/he for pertaining to someone in gender specifications, we only have 'sya' that means he OR she. We do not specifically say the gender so I do get confused with he or she.

But this is still not enough for my defense, I am an author and I should act like one. SO, I just want to say I am sorry for not being the very best I could be. I will try to do my best revising this story so that everyone could appreciate it just like who are currently reading it do.

**To Shinta: **thank you for 'defending' me on the review. I thought no one would even save me from the pit of embarrassment. I never even thought anyone would know that such review was posted on my story. Thank you!

**EVERYONE: **Again, I can't name all of those who 'favorite' 'followed' 'reviewed' and 'viewed' and 'read'...but deep in my heart's core, I thank you and I love you! And I am being very much emotional. But I still love you.

**IF you want to, you can tell me your ideas for a new story! I will really appreciate it! To those now who want to be closer to me beyond the author-reader relationship, you can go to my profile and I have my contacts written there. I hope to hear from you soon! Love you so much guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviving Hatake**

Author: BubbleWarrior32 Pairing: Kakashi H. X Hinata H.

* * *

**Thirteen  
[epilogue]**

* * *

Yano's small feet padded on the wet training grounds with his grandfather in tow. Again, Hiashi sighed and called out for hi to stop running when the ground is wet, reminding him that he could slip and injusre himself. Yano paid no sign of interest with what the older man was saying, instead he even ran much further and faster.

Kakashi watched how his son ran after Pakkun, his silver hair bouncing back and forth, his pale eyes focused on the dog in front of him, small legs running with mud covering 'em up to his knees. Kakashi rested his chin on Hinata's shoulders, his arms wrapped around the kunoichi's small waist, his legs trapping hers from behind. "He's growing so fast" He felt her head nod, "he is"

Almost six years, he had counted. Six years after that terrifying almost death like experience that haunted Kakashi, six years. Hinata's small hands squeezed his, her hair falling to her shoulders as she turned to face him. "K-kashi" His eyes met her pale ones and for some reasons he felt as if never in a million years would he get tired of looking at her eyes, her face, at her. Kakashi brushed her long hair back to her neck, cupping her face in the process. "Hmm?"  
"I want another baby" And she swore in that moment she felt his heart stop. Even without pulling down his mask she knew him so well that he must be frowning at her now, lips curved downwards with his upper teeth biting his cheeks. The argument has been going on for three years now and for the longest time, he's been shaking his head no. His hands dropped to her hips, his forehead stopping to lean on hers, then he sighed.  
"Kakashi, the Hokage herself told me it wouldn't be the same anymore. She said we could have another baby and that.." "-that you have a 50-50 chance of having the same complications..Hina, we've talked about this already-" She slumped her back on his chest, swinging her head back to his shoulders.  
"We have the chance of not having the same complications" "But just the same 50% is still high"  
Then there was a silent pause, his breathing got deeper.  
"He's been asking me for a baby sister and Gai-sensei told me you told him you wanted a baby girl too" "...and I do, Hinata, I do. It's just that...there's no guarantee that you won't die"  
A smile graced her features as she grabbed his hands to her slightly parted lips, "Kakashi"

* * *

Hiashi looked at Yano's sleeping face, his silver hair brushed to one side and his hands sprawled on his light green bedsheets. If there was anything that happened best in his long life, it would have had been making this decision of uniting Kakashi and Hinata. They had given him an heir, a strong one and a lovely one. His face was haunted down by a soft smile as his hands brushed his grandson's unruly hair, Kakashi was out for a mission and Hinata was on her way home to get Yano from the compound.  
Hiashi stands, his feet gracefully touching the cold floor of the room then he hears Hinata walk in. First poking half her torso inside. "He's fallen asleep" Hiashi said, his eyes neer leaving the small figure of Yano.

"Oh, w-I see, I can carry him home, Neji-nii-san hasn't come back from mission yet so.." "You can leave him here, I will ask Hanabi to walk him home after breakfast tomorrow."  
He turned, a soft light illuminated from the lampshade next to Yano, the night was deep and the winds were cold. Soft curtains brushed the walls as they swayed with the chilling breeze. Yano changed his position and brought his feet wider apart. Hinata smiled.  
"I had just asked Hokage-sama to dismiss you until you give birth" Hiashi said, his smile still unfading. Hinata sat then next to Yano and corrected his position, then her hands rubbed to her swollen middle. He saw her nod her head and turn back to him. "Would you mind if I stay for the night?"

"Your tea has never left my tongue" Hiashi chuckled, is hands firmly snaked around the small teacup.  
Both pale eyes searched around the huge field of the compound. The place was livelier with green grass sprouting with different flowers of different colors. The Hyuuga clan has been transferred to Neji's shoulders and off from the old man's. Hinata still remembers how around three years ago, just right as Neji stepped in position, he had removed all the seal off from all branch members - the act most feared to be done by Hiashi. He also had married TenTen and is too waiting on the baby boy's arrival by June.

Hinata smiled, her pearl white shining to her father. She could quite still remember how stern he used to be and now he was all sentimental right after Yano's birth.. It wasn't weird since she got used to it, but it sure did make her smile a lot often seeing her father once cold as icecube taking care of a naugty little Yano.

"When are you due?" Hiashi asked, his hands playing with the hem of his sleeves. "Uhm, a-anytime next week now." Hiashi nodded, his smile still a bit unfading. He sure was happy for another bundle of joy, his eyes glowed with excitedness as the thought crossed his mind. "Kakashi?"  
"Kakashi was sent again for an S ranked mission but I think he'll be back after the baby's born" "You really haven't checked the gender?"

Hinata shook her head and chuckled, "K-Kashi wanted to know already, he got too excited but I said it's a surprise"  
"And he said he didn't want another child"

Hinata smiled, this time for remembering Kakashi's expression when she told him she was pregnant. At first he was scared, then he blamed himself, then the thought sinked in, and then now he was happy. Her fingers traced her swollen middle as the child begged to be out of the world soon, small feet kicked through her stomach as she grabbed her father's hand and placed it on her big middle.  
"I think the baby wants to know grandfather soon"

* * *

"I am home!" Kakashi greeted the cold indoor air as he unzipped his sandals off his feet and padded with his house sandals inside the large space. It hasn't been a year ago after the Yuki's birth that Hiashi offered them to stay in the compound, by the south with their house separated from the main house. It was big enoough for their family.  
Hinata's laughter bubbled from the children's room so he knew just where to go. With a half drank water by his hand, he trotted to their room and opened the door to the children's room. Hinata tucked Yano goodnight and kissed his small forehead. "Otou-san!" Yano opened his chuby arms out for his father's hug. Hinata wished he should have taken a shower first or changed his shirt since Kakashi was smelling blood and fire at the moment, but she didn't mind. Kakashi has been away for a few weeks now for a long mission to the Sand village, making sure Temari's wedding with Shikamaru was undisturbed.

With the thought of her former teammates, she remembered that she was the first one to get married. Ino and Choji had just gotten married two years ago and was already waiting for their baby girl. Neji and TenTen were already busy raising a two year old baby boy, Hizashi. Sakura was still busy with Sasuke's rehabilitation...and Naruto.. Naruto had just taken the Hokage's post and he still hasn't found the girl yet. Shino got married to a wealthy clan leader's daughter from the Tea village and Kiba is seeing a village woman.

Hinata's smile widened as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, retrieving her from her thoughts. Yano was again tucked in his bed and beside him was a fox pushie that the new hokage gave him. It had seemes as if that Hinata's child grew instantly fond of his new hero Hokage.

Hinata then looked at the five month young baby girl sleeping in her light yellow crib, her cheeks were flushed, her hair was dark like Hinata's and just the same had their combined blood limit's eyes.  
"I'd never get tired of coming home to see this" Kakashi whispered, thanking the heavens above that he was the one chosen to be given something as blessed as a family, to have the chance to love again, to have the chance to experiencce family...Hinata brought his knuckles closer to her lips, kissing them from the dirt and the pain.

"And I thannk you for that"

And they stood there a little bit longer, reminiscing how their past was so wrecked. The time they first thought their wedding would be the end of their lives, a wedding they wanted just to prove themselves to others. The first time they kissed. Their wonderful wedding, and there came their first night. Then there came a struggle with old feelings...and then there came Yano, their wonderful and happy bouncing Yano...and then Yuki.

The couple walked from their children's room to the kitchen. Kakashi stood there by the counter as she reheated his dinner. Then they stood in complete silence. Hinata then walked to him and embraced him tight.

"Let..let's stay like this." Thru the thin cloth that covered his torso, he could feel how heavy and how fast her heartbeat was, how tensed she was and how she was able to calm herself just in a second of feeling him near her.  
"Hina.." "..."  
"I am happy as we are now. I-I am happy and I know now that I'll forever be thankful for you" He rested his chin on her hair, the lanvender scent lingered from her shower and for sometime now he's been at war to himself for missing how she smelt like.  
"Kakashi Hatake, I love you" And with that, his heart flew a million miles in a million times, his butterflies flew from him and his head went heavy. She raised her head, looking straight to his eyes with tears cornering them.  
He smirked, a heavy smug painted on his face. "And Hatake Hinata, I love you"

* * *

A/N: and I am bursting into tears. COMPLETE. No sequel in mind though. But I am done! I can die now. AAAAAAND yes, I had just update now (I know it is very late) but i'll let you knoww that I am back to the university! HA-HA. Yes, I am back to school. I dont know if I should be happy about thhat BUT... I am soooooo glad that I am done with this story. I will revise it more though as soon as I get the chance to. But for now all I wanted to tell you is THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT. I LOVE YOUUUUUU WITH ALL MY HEART. I REALLY REALLY DO. PLEASE KEEP IN TOUCH! -HANACHOU / BUBBLEWARRIOR32


End file.
